Broken
by Walker Witch
Summary: After months on the run, can this group of survivors find a safe place to live? And can the guy from the wrong side of the tracks, who feels his life is nothing but a broken mess find the happiness he's always searched for? Travel with Lauren and Daryl as each see things through their unique points of view in Broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Lauren**

"I have an idea," I blurted out before my brain woke up could tell me to shut the hell up. Ten pairs of tired, hungry and desperate eyes all turned towards me. Could this slightly crazy idea I have actually save my rag tag family? These are people that I may not have ever considered to be friends, were as important to me now as my own blood family and in this point in time, they were also my lifeline. My parents and brother s are hopefully still alive in New England where I am from, but when the world fell apart I was driving home to Connecticut after visiting friends in Florida. I had made it only as far as Georgia, when alone and scared I got in stuck in a huge traffic jam of people trying to escape the madness. The highway was a sea of cars going absolutely nowhere. There I got to know some of the people in the cars around me. We bonded out of desperation and the need to survive. We learned quickly that you could not stay alive on your own, but always needed someone to have your back. The undead were unpredictable and deadly. That was at least eighteen months ago and a few of us have been together ever since.

"What is it?" Rick asked warily running his hand through his hair. He's our leader. He'd do anything in his power to keep us together and alive. He was a non-nonsense ex-cop who was a natural born leader.

"My family has two vacation cabins in western Virginia. They've been in the family for generations. They should be still there… I think."

"I thought you were from Connecticut?" Maggie asked. Maggie was the sister I never had. She's the only one that I could have been friends with back before this crazy virus started turning people into monsters. I loved her easy going, level headed style of dealing with everything.

"I was... I mean I am, but my great-grandfather was from West Virginia. He was a coal mine owner who made his money and then got out of the business. He moved to Virginia, bought about a couple hundred acres in on the outskirts of the Appalachian Mountains and built a house to raise his family. My grandfather added a separate bunkhouse to accommodate the growing numbers and eventually my father upgraded them both to really nice vacation cabins. We would spend summers and holidays there." Everyone seemed interested so I continued. "No one really lives within four or five miles of us and town is about fifteen miles away, so it's pretty isolated. There's plenty of hunting in the area and the lake was always chock full of fish." I realized I was rattling on as my nerves took over. I looked at everyone and saw hope flash into their tired eyes.

"I haven't been to the cabins in a couple of years, but my family's been there, plus Dad always had a guy keeping an eye on them. If we can get there, we may have a place to live." There I had laid all of my cards on the table.

Rick immediately started plying me with questions, so I knew he was interested. How far away is this? How isolated? Can it sustain all of us?

"Abraham, where's your maps?" I asked. He rummaged through his pack and found the one for Virginia. After Alexandria fell, we had stayed in Virginia but kept on the move trying to find a safe place to stay. So far we hadn't found anything that was good for us that lasted longer than a couple days. It was exhausting going from house to house all the time. The most we had was a week in one place, but that had been over run and we hightailed it out of there.

"Where is it?" he asked. Abraham's military background made him our perfect navigator.

"Let me see" I said. We spread the worn map over the hood of one of cars that we used. I had to get my bearings on where everything was since I normally traveled from the north down to Virginia. "Here" I pointed a town on the western side if the state. "This is it…Danville."

Abraham estimated that it was about three to four hours away…normally, but normal didn't exist anymore. It would take longer depending on what we encountered on the road.

I explained to everyone in a little more detail that the cabins were actually quite large, yet isolated, which is good for us. Less people, less walkers, means less trouble. It was three quarters of a mile drive off a dirt road to get there. The forest surrounded the area. "The best part is my father installed solar panels on the roofs so it produces its own electricity. As long as nothing has gone wrong there, we have electricity and hot water. There are seven bedrooms total between the two buildings. We'd all fit."

"Oh my God" sighed Michonne, "A hot shower. I almost forgot what that feels like."

"When do we leave?" asked Tara. She had only been with our group for about six months, but had become just as important as the rest of my special family.

"I'm not sure I want everyone going that far for something we aren't certain about," Rick drawled. He always had the best interest in the group in mind. Protecting the group had to be done as all costs and for Rick protecting the group meant protecting his son and young daughter too.

"I agree," I echoed. "What if I just go check it out? I think it could be done in a day or two at the most. If they still standing and not overrun, we can all go. Otherwise it's a lot of wasted gas." I was the logical person to go even though I wasn't looking forward to it.

"I don't want you going alone." Rick looked at me with his ' _Don't question me, this is how it will be'_ look. "That's not going to happen."

I looked around at everyone and saw their tired faces, before turning back to Rick. "Who do you want to go with me?"

"I'll take her," said Daryl. "It will be faster and easier on my bike anyway."

I looked at Daryl and my heart damn near skipped a beat. We all were a hodge podge of people from different backgrounds and lifestyles, but we had become a family. It was a closer bond than any type of friendship I had ever had. It was just the way we survived. My problem was I didn't have the slightest brotherly feelings when I came down to Daryl. It was the complete opposite. It hadn't started out that way cause when he and his brother joined our camp by the quarry, they definitely made me feel uncomfortable… especially Merle. Daryl wasn't the type of guy I usual went for, not in the least. I never went for the dark brooding tattooed bad boy before, it was usually the complete opposite, so my heart had my head very confused.

Daryl had certainly changed over time. He used to be angry, argumentative and just not very nice. His brother Merle had been a really bad influence on him. Now that he is gone, Daryl has become his own man. He's no longer in his older meaner brother's shadow. He's a loner at heart, but is there for any of us whenever we need him. I trust him completely, but because my stomach does these little flips when he's around, it's myself that I don't trust around him. The tattoos and continuous pissed off look should have turned me off, but damn it did just the opposite. I had fallen for a guy who probably though t of me only as an annoying little sister. How sad is that?

"It's settled then. You both can go to check it out. Daryl's bike is the best vehicle option anyway." Rick looked at Daryl and asked, "When do you want to leave?"

 _Hey wasn't this my idea?_

"Tomorrow morning… early," Daryl said looking at me. " 'kay?"

Trying not to let my emotions show I simply said, "Okay."

We all set about barricading the house we had found for the night. We put cardboard up over the windows where we could, drew the drapes and made sure everything was locked up tight. Once darkness fell, most of us would go to bed on the early side since there wasn't much to do and we ended up being early risers. I found a few throw pillows that I used with my old sleeping bag that I had off to the side on the living floor It was time to recharge my internal batteries. Little food and sleep kept us all tired and on edge. We needed to find a safe haven and I hoped the cabins would be the answer.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't come easy for me, there was just too much happening in my head. I never talked to anyone about my crazy feelings for Daryl, but I think Maggie suspected something was up. For the first time since we met up all those months ago, it was going to be just me and him. We were going to be relying and counting on each other. He's have my back and I'd have his. I trusted him and his survival skills completely. I'm just not sure I could trust my own heart around him.

After tossing on the hard floor for a while, I finally dozed off and the next I knew the sun was starting to come up. It felt like I had slept for 10 minutes, but it had probably been a couple of hours. I sat up stretching out my stiff muscles and caught Daryl looking at me from across the room. I gave him a hesitant smile.

"Ten minutes?" he softly asked.

"Twenty?" I countered. He nodded his okay.

It took me a few minutes to get my pack together and my sleeping bag rolled up, and by then most of the others had started to stir. I turned to grab some basic food and water supplies, but Carol beat me to it and dropped a few things into my backpack with a smile. I had never met a more deadly den mother than Carol. She would smile sweetly one minute and immediately turn and kill any type of threat to her cubs the next without a second thought.

I walked out of the house to meet Daryl out at his motorcycle. My heart started to beat faster and faster and I felt my palms start to sweat. "Ready?" he asked as he stood next to bike he built from spare parts when we lived in Alexandria. He had holes in both knees of his pants, his right elbow was through shirt that he wore under his leather vest. All of us only had left well-worn clothes that hadn't been washed in a long time. Daryl looked a mess, but it was a gorgeous mess…at least to me.

His pack and crossbow were already secured on the motorcycle as he climbed on and turned the key. I adjusted my pack on my back before I attempted to get on. Rick walked over to us. "Do you guys need any ammo for your guns?"

Daryl said that he was good. "I have a full clip and a backup," I told him. That would have to do. We all knew that ammunition was hard to come by and with Daryl's crossbow and the knives we carried, that would have to be enough.

"Okay then. Come back as soon as you can" Rick said giving me a hug. "Stay safe."

"We will," I replied.

"Let's get going. We ain't got all day," Daryl growled.

"I'm coming, grouchy." I slid behind him on his bike for the first time since I met him. My body automatically brushed up against his back and unless I sat straight up there was no way we were not going to be touching. I hoped he wouldn't be able to feel my wildly beating heart.

Daryl had us starting down the deserted road almost instantly, so I quickly grabbed him around the waist as the bike shot forward. My life and my heart were now in his strong hands. I hoped both would survive this dangerous trip I had us going out on. I honestly wasn't quite sure how this was going to end, but I'd have a damned great time handing onto him in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Daryl**

I felt Lauren climb on behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. I thought to myself, "You stupid ass, why did you stay that shit to her?" I had no reason to give her a hard time just because she was talking to Rick. I volunteered for this trip, so there was no reason to take it out on her. I wasn't mad her, but I'm the one that put myself into this situation. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, I actually preferred being out getting shit done, but I had never spent time alone with her like this. It made me nervous and uncomfortable, but at the same time…it was what I wanted.

I had the bike take off a little faster than I probably should have, but it was good to feel her arms wrap around me. I hadn't had a woman touch me a real long time. Carol didn't really count cause when she rode behind me or gave me one of her stupid hugs, she was just a friend, but Lauren was different. I hate the fact that I get nervous around her and then I short tempered and look like as ass, when I really just want to get to know her. This is me jumping into the deep end…just me and her on my bike. Dixon don't fuck it up.

I started thinkin' back to when I first saw her as I'm driving the bike through these deserted neighborhoods. The group that she was with was living at the camp by the quarry when Merle and I joined them. I thought she was the prettiest little thing I had ever seen. But there was no fuckin' way I was going to let Merle know that, he would have made my life a living hell. Naw, instead I just continued to be the redneck dickhead I was. There was no way a chick like her would even look at a douche bag like me anyway.

Next thing I know, Merle is gone and if I don't stay with this group I'm screwed. Hell, I wanted to go on livin' so I stayed with them. "Pay attention," I mumbled to myself steering the bike. "Get your head on what's happening now, not in the past." The walkers were increasing and we needed to get out of this area in one piece. I started to have to weave in and around too many of these geeks just to get out of town. I had to concentrate on what I was doing, not thinking about Lauren. I made a quick move that I think freaked Lauren out when I had to go up on the sidewalk to get past that small herd on the street. That was a bit too close.

Lauren was hanging onto me so tightly that I doubted she had ever been on a bike before. I'm gonna have to teach her a few things about ridin' so maybe we should stop. "I'm pulling over," I yelled over my shoulder not sure if she could hear me or not.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Short break, but I need go over somethin' with ya." After we got off the bike I turned to look at her. "Man she had pretty eyes," I thought to myself.

"What is it Daryl?"

"You gotta stop squeezing me death while we ride. I gotta be able to breathe. Hang on, but loosen up some. You ain't gonna fall off. Okay?" I told her.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not used to motorcycles."

"Yeah I figured that out, which bring me to turns." I saw that she looked confused. "When we go around a turn lean into it don't fight it and lean the opposite way. It ain't going go over, except if you lean outward. Just follow my lead. Got that?"

"Got it," she said. I watched her turn away from me and head towards the woods. Then my fuckin' mouth got me in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Lauren**

Daryl had us flying down winding country roads and I was hanging onto him like my life depended upon it. Apparently, I hadn't considered the fact that I had never actually been on a motorcycle before and it was a hell of a lot scarier than it looked. Daryl had always made it look so easy, but I wasn't the pro he was on this thing. I knew we needed to get away from this walker dense area as quickly as possible, but the last few quick maneuvers around these undead beings nearly had me peeing in my pants. I clung so tightly onto Daryl that at one point he yelled back to me "Relax Lauren. You're squeezing me to death." Embarrassed, I loosen my hold on him and the next hour went by without any difficulty. Daryl was a master at getting through the small herds of walkers we encountered and now it was down to a scattered few walking down the road.

Daryl finally pulled the bike over and we both got off. "Short break," he said.

"Sounds good." Before I started to walk towards the woods to find a private spot go to the bathroom he said he needed to talk to me about something. God I was so embarrassed. Apparently I was leaning the wrong way. So how was I supposed to know that? Maybe he should have told me that before we started? However, the squeezing was my fault. First it was out of fear, but I did relax and kept it up just cause I liked it. How could I not?

"Got it," I told him. I turned to walk into the trees so I could pee before we took off.

"Try and keep alert," he growled at me.

I turned to look at Daryl. "Seriously? I'm not new at this Daryl." I snapped. My knife was already in my hand in case I needed it. Did he think I was stupid? Even though I was pissed, it didn't stop me from keeping an eye out for walkers and people. I knew what I was doing. I had survived this long, hadn't I? I wasn't a wuss or a novice in this world. I had killed more walkers than I could count, defended myself and my new family against the madness that even affected the living. It was kill or be killed and I had no problem killing when the need arose. I never imagined I could take the life of another human being, but this wasn't the same world I used to know. Survival at all costs was the only way. However, I never should have over reacted that way.

I made my way back to Daryl. "Safe. And. Sound," I said. "Damn" I thought to myself. That came out more sarcastic than I intended. I played with the straps on my pack not knowing what else to say. He snapped at me, I snapped at him…this was not a good start.

Daryl didn't looked up from the map he was studying, so I just stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me. He didn't. After a minute or two he finally he looks up at me. "What?"

"If this is going to be how it is, you might as well turn this bike around and head back. I'm not gonna make this trip if you are going to have an attitude the whole way. I'll take someone else," I told him fuming. Half the time I didn't even know why I liked him so much, he was either surly towards me or ignored me when he could.

Those blue eyes of his locked onto my furious ones. "You ain't taken anyone anywhere, I'm taking you not the other way 'round. We're not going back, so that ain't an option."

"Do you feel responsible for me? Is that it Daryl? You know I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter." Since when did he really give a shit about me?

"Listen" he said his normally gruff voice taking on a softer tone. "I know you can take care of yourself. Wouldn't be here if you couldn't. The last thing I want to do is babysit anyone out here. I just …don't want to lose 'nother person… you." And with that simply statement he climbed back onto the bike and started the engine.

I hesitated for a moment as I tried to take in his words. What did he mean that he didn't want to lose me? Did he mean that as a friend or more than that? Leave it to me to try to analyze his words and read more deeply into it than I should. Who was I kidding? "Get your head back into the game, Lauren," I chided myself. You need to find the cabins first and then deal with your overactive imagination later.

As I climbed on behind Daryl, I notice he was looking at writing on his arm. "What's that?" I asked getting comfortable.

"Our directions," he replied. "I can't exactly hold a map while riding."

"Smart move," I told him. "Let's get this show back on the road."

"You gonna squeeze me to death again?"

"Hey it's the most fun you've had in months," I laughed. I hated the tension between us.

He turned around to face me. "Being hugged by a pretty woman is always good my book, just let me be able to take a breath every now and then, okay?" He then gifted me with one of his rare drop dead smiles and we took off.

I gave him a hard squeeze and felt him chuckle. I relaxed my hold on him as we took off down the road. I was in heaven. He thought I was pretty. Hot damn!

We kept riding for the next few hours. It took longer than we had hoped for, but we needed to stay off the highways as the large herds of walkers tended to congregate there. Now and then Daryl would stop to check the map, add more notes onto his arm and we would be off. There was very little conversation between us. It just wasn't needed. Needless to say I was completely enjoying my time snuggled in behind him.

I was surprised on how easy the trip was going, but I knew I couldn't relax and had to stay vigilante. I was constantly watching the houses, woods and towns that we sped through keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that would cause trouble. Lucky for us, nothing happened. In this day and age that was a sheer miracle.

"Stop here," I told him as I pointed to a narrow dirt road. "The cabins are up there." Daryl brought the bike to a full stop.

"Let's hide the bike and our gear, if people are there I don't want them to know we are coming," he said. I was in complete agreement. Daryl moved the bike into the brush and hid it with some branches and I stored our gear packs close but away from the bike. "You ready?" he asked me.

"I was born ready," I smirked at him. The Glock that I normally kept strapped to my leg was in my hand.

Daryl rolled his eyes at me. "Stay behind me Annie Oakley and stay quiet. We'll use hand signals to talk, okay?"

"You got it boss!" I knew he wasn't thinking I couldn't do this, but just making sure we were on the same page.

We walked over to the dirt drive and he knelt down to study it. While I was not even close to being the tracker he was, it was even obvious to me what he both saw. The road had overgrown weeds growing all throughout it and there was not any sign of tire tracks or footprints of any kind. This road had not been used in a long time. That was a good sign, a really good sign.

"Let's go Annie," he said as he took point as we started down the road. I had his back. We were so close to the security we all needed. This had to work. It just had to. We had run out of all other options.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Daryl**

I hadn't ridden my bike for this long since way before the turn. If my ass was sore, I bet Lauren's was too. Just thinking about her ass in those tight jeans started to get my dick hard. "Fuck," I thought to myself. "I'm not riding with a fuckin' hard on. Think of somethin' else Dixon."

I looked down at the directions I had written on my arm and thought we were getting pretty close to the cabins. It had been an easy ride these last few miles. There were no road blocks or walkers around which I thought was a bit strange.

Lauren still had her arms wrapped around me, but at least I could breathe. Hell, even when I couldn't take a deep breath, I enjoyed the feel of her wrapped around me. At least I told her I thought she was pretty back when we stopped. I hope she knows I wasn't fuckin' with her, I meant it.

As tiring as this trip was, there was no way I wasn't going to volunteer for it. If anyone else did, I would have convinced Rick it had to me. I wasn't gonna let her do this on her own…or with anyone else. If this goes south on us, I didn't trust anyone to protect her 'cept me or Rick and Rick ain't gonna leave the kids to do this. If this cabin idea worked out it, it would help all of us, but I took this trip for me. It was time for me to grow a pair and see if I could get her and me together. I've been a pussy about this for way too long.

Lauren tapped my left arm indicating I needed to turn there. The bike bumped down an old dirt road for a couple miles and I did my best to maneuver around the annoying debris in the road. I easily saw no one had been down this way in a long time.

"Stop here Daryl," Lauren said. "The cabins are up there."

I pulled up to a small overgrown dirt drive that would barely fit a car down it and turned off the bike. Lauren got off first and then I followed her. I thought it best to hide the bike and packs separately. This way if anything happened, we may only lose one, not both.

I went down the path first... I was point… I always was, this way I could look for tracks to see what was up ahead. Our security, safety had to be first at all costs. Lauren couldn't track, but she'd have my back, I didn't doubt that for a second. I'd seen her in control during the many walker encounters that the group had met up with. She was equally good with a knife or her gun. I respected that.

After a few steps I stopped to survey the ground. Nothin'…no tire tracks…no footsteps …nothin'.

"Let's go Annie," I said softly and we quietly continued down towards her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Lauren**

Silently we made our way down the dirt drive. I could tell that even the caretaker my dad had hired hadn't even been here. This road hadn't been used in months if not years. When we were about halfway down the drive, Daryl signaled that we were going into the woods. I nodded my head in agreement. Why let anyone know we were coming? On the off chance that there were indeed people at the cabins, we needed our arrival to be a surprise. I never would have thought of that before the outbreak. I learned so much in the last eighteen months in order to stay alive.

I followed close behind Daryl, his crossbow up and ready for anything. The sounds of forest life surrounded us. The birds chirping, squirrels jumping from tree to tree and unknown creatures scurrying through the brush was all I heard. There was no sign or sound of walkers, so far.

I could see it getting lighter up ahead and I knew that would be clearing where the houses stood. We made our way to the edge of the brush and stayed crouched down out of sight. I was looking for anything out of place to tell me that people were there or even had been there. Nothing jumped out at me. The shutters were still closed tightly as we always did with them when the cabins were unoccupied. There weren't any chairs on the wrap around porch and the door to the storage shed was closed tight. All I saw were lots of branches littering the yard, like a storm and come through and no one cleaned up after it. It looked deserted and that was perfect.

"What do you think?" I whispered.

"It looks abandoned. No one's been there in a long time."

"That's exactly what I thought. Wanna go check it out?" I asked.

"Shit yeah."

Slowly we emerged from the forest's edge. Our weapons were up and ready. As we approached the main cabin nothing happened. No one called out, or fired at us and walkers never materialized. It was quiet yet very eerie at the same time.

"These your cabins?" Daryl asked.

"Technically they belong to our family, but yet. These are them."

"You call these cabins?" He looked at me like he didn't believe these were them. "These ain't cabin's they are fucking huge. A cabin is a one room shack in the woods."

"Well sue me. These are technically log cabins, aren't they? They just happen to be well …larger than some…most." They were bigger than the average home. I couldn't help it if my family had money.

The two buildings had a log cabin design that had been improved upon over the years. The walls were stronger than a normal house and could withstand time, weather and I'm guessing even walkers and bullets.

"Damn," Daryl muttered taking in the grandeur of the main house . "How do you suggest we get inside?"

I looked at the front door which was a solid oak door, then I made a show of it looking at the shuttered windows and I put an exaggerated perplexed look on my face. "Well?" he asked.

"Hmmm," I said pretending to be in deep though. "I know! How about using a key!" I smiled at Daryl as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You've been carrying a key around for this place this whole time? Yeah, right."

"No, I'm not carrying around the keys, but I know where they are. My dad always kept an extra set hidden just in case. And this certainly qualifies as a 'just in case' moment. Let me look for them." I walked over to the wooden front steps and counted five steps up from the bottom. Reaching through the bushes and under that step, I felt through a mass of disgusting cobwebs that took everything for me to keep my control. Walkers I can handle, spiders scare me to death. I knew I had to keep a brave face on in front of Daryl. Can't have him thinking I'm a squeamish little girl, when I actuality am when it comes to anything with eight legs.

I felt for the key box on the inside of the step and found it. It easily popped opened it and I looked for the keys. Hallelujah! There they were. Triumphantly I showed them to Daryl. "Would you do the honors?" I asked handing the keys to him.

He took the keys out of my hand and we walked up the steps to the wrap around porch. Leaves and branches littered the decking that was covered in a fine dust. Our footprints were easily visible. The view from there was always breathtaking with the lake right out in front of us and the Appalachian Mountains in the background. This however was not the time to be enjoying the sights. Daryl put the key in the lock and turned to look at me. "Ready?"

I nodded back that I was. We were on full alert, not knowing what we would encounter inside. Daryl turned the door knob and we entered quietly. We scanned the room quickly looking for any sign of people or walkers. We saw none in the great room and then did a methodical search of all of the rooms, both upstairs and down. We found nothing.

Meeting back in the great room I was able to finally relax. "It looks secure Daryl, right? What do you think? Could we all live here?" I looked at him with every ounce of hope I could muster. I needed this… he needed this… the whole family needed this.

"It's a possibility. A good one. We just need to do more reconnaissance first. But you done good." He gave me one of his side smirks that as usual had me melting me into jelly.

Luckily there was a sofa behind me and I plopped down on it. Plumes of dust rose up and as I waved my hands around trying to clear the air, I looked up and saw the huge antler chandelier above. Lights! I jumped up and ran over to the light switch. "Cross your fingers," I told him.

"What the fuck for," he replied.

"For this." I flipped the switch and the room filled with light. "Oh my God !" I shouted. The solar panels still work! The house has electricity. Do you know what that means Daryl? Cooked meals… a cold refrigerator and HOT SHOWERS!"

As I danced a silly victory dance I could see Daryl smiling. That made me the happiest. Daryl didn't smile often, hell none of us really did, but it seems he was loosening up. Maybe for the first time after the disaster at Alexandria our lives had hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Daryl**

This cabin isn't what I expected. This wasn't a fuckin' cabin at all. The cabins I've seen are a little more than a room or two rooms with bare essentials, this was a god damn mansion made out of logs. "This was her family's?" I thought to myself. "Man, she is so outta my league. Who was I kidding?" It pissed me off that once again nothing good was going to come from me because I was nothin' but a redneck loser.

"We need to sweep this place, "I told her trying to get my head back in the game. I found myself thinking too much when she was around…think bout her. "Let's go, follow me."

Together we moved from room to room with my crossbow up and cocked and Lauren's gun in her hand. The house was clear and fuckin' huge. You coulda fit the piece of crap I grew up in here four times over and still had room. Damn.

As much as I hated to admit it this place had possibilities…good ones. Unlike any future I thought I could maybe find with Lauren. I mean she did smile at me a lot, but hell did that mean anything?

I watched her drop down on the sofa and suddenly jump back up with a huge smile. "Cross your fingers," she said.

What were we twelve? "What the fuck for?"

Son of a bitch, Lauren's flips the light switch and the lights turn on. She starts dancing around laughing about food, the refrigerator and hot showers. That's great news, but all I can see while she is dancing are her boobs bouncing and her ass moving and fuckin-a there goes my dick again. I quickly sit down to cover my damn hard on. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Before we get too comfortable, we still have work to do, Lauren," I remind her. Think work… think of anything but her in that hot shower. C'mon Dixon.

I watch her head down the hallway to turn the hot water heater on. That'll give me a minute to get my dick under control. I know it's thinking like a horny bastard that hasn't had sex since everything went to shit, but Lauren wasn't some dumb chick that was good for a quick fuck. For the first time, I wanted more and I wanted it with her. I wanted what Glenn and Maggie had. I just didn't know if that was ever in Daryl Dixon's future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Lauren**

"Before we get too comfortable, we still have work to do, Lauren," Daryl reminded me.

Sighing, I knew he was right, but I really wanted a hot shower so I compromised. "Let me turn on the hot water heater first and then we can figure out what needs to be done next?"

"Make it fast."

Rolling my eyes at him, I trotted down the hall way until I got to the mud room and opened the closet inside. I flipped the switch for the hot water heater and it started to hum. "Heat up fast sucker, I have a date with a hot shower," I told the machine. Instantly the image of a hot steamy shower and Daryl naked in it popped into my head. "Oh Lord," I thought to myself. "That would be just heaven."

"What would be heaven?" Daryl asked.

Shit, had I just said that out loud? Instantly my cheeks turned red as I realized I was having toes curling steamy thoughts of the man standing in front of me. "Umm… a shower… having a shower again would be great."

"Do thoughts of showers always make you blush, Lauren?" he smirked.

"Don't we have work to do," I said rushing past him. There's no way he could have known what I was thinking, no way. "What do you want to do next biker boy?"

"Let's check out the rest of the buildings, the dock and I want to see the lay of the land. We'll need to have some defenses here against walkers and I want to give Rick an idea of what to expect," he let me know. "And Lauren?" I turned to look at him. "Cut it with the biker boy shit."

"Ha! I'll see," I told him with a laugh. I then walked over to the door and took some keys off a hook. "These are the keys for the bunkhouse and the shed." I handed them to Daryl and we went out to explore.

About an hour later we had a good idea on what would make this place work for us. The bunkhouse was in as good shape as the main cabin. Both only needed a really good cleaning. I could see the wheels turning in Daryl's head on what we could do to make this place safer.

We were walking back to the cabin when Daryl said, "I think this can work for us. Since there ain't any walls to keep us safe, we'll need to come up with a plan, maybe those spikes we used at the prison gate, but I think we should all come here."

"Yay!" I said jumping up in the air. "It feels right doesn't it?"

"Yep, it does. Got a question."

"What's that?"

"What's town like? I think we need to check that out before heading back."

We walked back inside and I sat down on the sofa. I motioned for him to join me. I didn't think the dust would bother him. It didn't. "It's a typical small town with a main street that has a grocery store, hardware store, a church or two and a few other stores. Nothing special. The bigger town of Radford is about half hour away that has one of those chain grocery stores, a Target plus a whole lot more."

"Let's drive through the town before we head back."

"Okay, but please let me grab a quick shower before we head out," I begged. I could see he was about to say no. "I'll be quick. I promise. Please…pretty please." I got down on my knees giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Make it quick," was all he said.

Impulsively I kissed him on his cheek and ran upstairs to the bedroom I typically used when I stayed here. I started stripping off clothes the minute I hit the room. As I stood under the steaming hot water in the stall shower suddenly past memories of what my life used to be and my family flooded over me. God, I so missed my parents… my old life, I missed everyone. I crouched down in the corner and lay my forehead on my knees. I cried for everything and everyone that I had lost. Even after all this time, I hadn't really accepted what had happened to the world and that most likely my family were all gone. My heart finally broke as the truth ultimately hit me. I'd been surviving in a nightmare world for the past almost two years and there was no sign of it getting any better. The water from the shower ran down my face and mixed with my tears as I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't realize that Daryl had stood outside my door listening to my cries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Daryl**

While Lauren was taking a shower, I relaxed back on the sofa and I wondered why she had blushed earlier. She had said something to herself and when I called her on it, she made it sound like she was talking about taking the shower, but that just didn't make sense. You don't turn red thinkin' about a shower, unless well …there's more to it. "I may need to check that out," I said with a smile. "I think I just will."

I got up from the sofa to go upstairs, took a step and sat back down. I got up again and sat down again. I was nervous. Shit, girls always made me nervous. "What the fuck?" I'm thinking. I know I'm being a pussy about this, so I decide to walk around the downstairs first. I end up down by the laundry room. I looked at the washer and dryer and looked at what I had on. I knew washing wouldn't help. This was pretty much all I had left, and washing wasn't going to get out the wear and tear and the ground in dirt. I was a sorry sight.

I noticed some shelves in the room that held towels, sheets and other laundry. I took a sheet and brought it out to the dusty sofa. I did my best to try to cover it so we didn't have to deal with the dust. I wonder if Lauren will notice.

Trying not to chicken shit out, I took the stairs up two at a time. Lauren's door to her room was open. I poked my head inside and laughed. It looked like she had taken off her clothes on the way to the shower and dropped them where they fell. "Man, she was naked with the door open and I missed it. Damn, I should have been faster," I kicked myself.

I could hear the shower running, so I slowly walked over to the door. There was no fuckin' way I was going to open that door. The time wasn't right. This was wrong, so wrong. I turned to leave when I heard something coming from inside the bathroom. I put my ear up against the door and prayed that she didn't open it, but since the water was still running I thought I was okay.

It was Lauren, she was crying. I put my hand on the knob. Do I go in or not? "No, don't go in unless she calls out," I said trying to convince myself. "If she's hurt she will let you know, otherwise she's just trying to deal with everything." Be cool, Dixon.

I stayed leaning up against the door jamb until I heard the cries quiet down and the shower finally turn off. I turned to leave not wanting her to catch me in her room. My cheeks felt wet. I hadn't even realized that I was crying and how much her grief affected me. I bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs, wiping at my cheeks. She had lost more than I had. I only had Merle and while he had been a piece of shit, he was my brother. She had probably lost her whole family and a whole lot better life than what she had now. Me…except for the walkers, my life wasn't much different than before the turn.

It was going on forty-five minutes before she showed up downstairs. There was no way I was going to give her a hard time about. I may be a hard assed prick at times, but I knew I had to let this go. I had made good use of the time while I was waiting for her. Searching through the cabinets I found a couple tins of beef stew. I heated them up and we had a hot lunch. Who says Daryl Dixon can't cook!


	9. Chapter 9

I ran down the stairs fully expecting Daryl to yell at me. I certainly deserved it. My quick shower was anything but quick. I had no excuse, I really didn't and I was afraid to tell him I kinda had an emotional breakdown in the shower. How embarrassing was that? Nothing like having the guy you've been hot for think you are just a total loser. Damn, he was going to be so mad.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked around and saw him standing in the kitchen eating. "I helped myself to the canned beef stew. I hope that was okay. There more if you want some," he said calmly motioning to the pot on the stove with his spoon.

"Umm… yeah sure that sounds good." I helped myself to the rest of the stew and wondered did the universe take another sidewise spin? Why wasn't he mad? He didn't yell at me or even give me the old Daryl evil eye.

I ate fast and quickly cleaned up the dishes and the pot he used to heat the stew in.

"Let's head out. I want to get back to the group before dark. No need to be riding these roads at night," Daryl said calmly.

"I agree. I'm ready to go." I had my gun in my hand and picked up the keys to the door. "I'll put them back in the box to keep them safe."

I returned the keys to the box under the steps and we headed out. I noticed that the sky was now overcast as dark grey clouds moved in overhead. Night would fall even faster now and we needed to get back to the group. I didn't like the idea of riding at night. You couldn't see the walkers and that could prove to be deadly.

We headed back to where we stashed the motorcycle keeping to the road this time, but still on full alert. Surprises never ended well in the new world we lived in. We both wanted to keep living. When we reached the end of the drive, Daryl retrieved the bike and I grabbed our packs. Daryl secured his and the crossbow onto the bike and I still wore my pack on my back. He got on first and I climbed on behind him. With a roar of the engine, we took off down the road towards the small main street of Danville.

It took about twenty minutes for us to get to this quiet main street. First Daryl rode up and down it, then we hit a few of the side roads to get a feel of what was going on, which apparently was absolutely nothing. I mean nothing as we didn't see people or walkers or anything.

He stopped the bike in front of the grocery store. "Let's check it out," he said grabbing his crossbow.

I followed silently my knife already in my hand. The task of clearing a building was always dicey. You never knew what to expect behind every door, we had learned to expect the unexpected. Daryl tried the front door and found it unlocked. That was a bit odd as the lock didn't look jimmied or broken. The door was simply unlocked.

It did not take long for us to go down each aisle, look behind displays and counters. We found no one. We both looked at the door that lead into the back and Daryl shook his head. "We can do that another time," he whispered.

The store was basically untouched. The front door was unlocked, the shelves were full and no one was here. It was hard to believe that no one else had found this place before us to ransack supplies from it.

"This store is a gold mine!" I said quietly to Daryl. "An absolute gold mine of food! I'm filling up my pack to take back with us." Together we grabbed easy to eat canned items for the gang and dropped them into my backpack until it was full. It would be heavy during the ride back, but worth it when the family could eat again.

"If we had a car we could take so much of this stuff with us," I sighed. "I hope it's still here when we get back.

"Yeah, me too," Daryl replied absently. "Let's go."

I could tell that something wasn't sitting right with him. Heading outside to the bike the sky was an even darker shade of gray than before. Thunder now rumbled in the distance. We were in for a storm and I had no idea what we should do. I have never been on a motorcycle in the rain before. Was it safe?

"This is so gonna suck."

"What is?" Daryl asked taking another look around us.

"The rain. We're going to ride through it, right?"

"We can as long it ain't pouring, lightening and completely dark, otherwise we stand too big of a chance of either wiping out or running into walkers we can't see. But there's something weird going on here," he said. "What's missing in this town? What don't we see?"

I knew the answer the minute he asked. "Walkers. There aren't any walkers here."

"Right. At the cabins and here we haven't seen one damn walker and that ain't normal."

Before I could say anything the skies opened up and the rain started coming down in sheets. The wind picked up swirling leaves into the air and lightening flashed closer than I was comfortable with.

"Get on!" he shouted at me.

We both jumped onto the bike and Daryl took off. I had no idea where we were headed or what the plan was. I trusted Daryl to make the right decision on what to do. I just held onto him tightly and said a small prayer as we flew down Main Street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Lauren**

My cheek was firmly planted against Daryl's back as Mother Nature threw everything she had at us. Once again my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist just trying to stay on the motorcycle. I had no idea how he could see anything in front of us as the wind threw debris into the rain soaked air. I felt us slow down as the rain hit us from all directions. It was becoming too dangerous to be out here on the bike.

Flash backs of the storm we all had encountered just before we met Aaron flew through my head. I prayed there wasn't a tornado forming in the churning clouds above, experiencing one that night was more than enough. I felt the motorcycle move from the blacktop onto a softer surface. The once unpaved dirt road had turned into a quagmire of mud making it difficult to ride through. The spray of mud from the tires flew all over both of us. I could tell that Daryl was headed back to the cabins. That was the safest choice for us and I for one was glad that's what we were doing. Another few minutes on the bike and we would have ended up in a ditch or worse.

Lightening crashed so close to us that I felt the air sizzle with electricity. I cringed at every crash and boom from the thunder above. Lightning storms and I never got along. My heart started to race and it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

The minute the bike stopped I jumped off and ran for the key box. Sliding through the mud I grabbed on a shrub to help stop me. Fumbling a little, I finally found the hidden box and grabbed the keys. Daryl and I ran up the stairs to the porch. The rain was coming in sideways at this time and even though we were under cover, we were still getting soaked. With shaking hands I was able to finally open the door and we both ran inside slamming the door behind us. The room was pitch black.

"I'll find the light switch. Hold on, '" I told him. I reached out to get my bearing and my hands touched his chest. "Oops, sorry," I said slightly embarrassed, nothing like feeling up Daryl in the dark. "Can you tell which way you're facing? Is the door to your back or what? I'm trying to figure out which way to feel for the light switch."

"I can tell," he said in a calm tone. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or not at my unexpected groping. I heard a slight click and the room was dimly illuminated. Daryl had used his lighter.

"Well that certainly helps," I said smiling at him. "Thanks." I saw the switch off to the left and walked over to it and gave it a flick. The entire room filled with a soft glow as I used the dimmer to control the brightness.

I turned to look at Daryl and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, "he grumbled.

"You! You should see yourself. You have water dripping off your nose and frankly everywhere else and not to mention the mud all over your face. Looks like you did a face plant in a big mud puddle." I started to giggle. Maybe it was the stress of the day or the crazy situation we ended up in, but it just made me laugh.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself in that mirror?" he retorted back.

"What? I know I'm wet but….oh shit." I had turned and saw my reflection in the mirror that hung by the front door and about died right there on the spot. I didn't think anyone could look dirtier or wetter than Daryl, but I was wrong. How on earth did I get that dirty? It was embarrassing. "Okay, I admit it. I'm a complete mess too." Looking down in humiliation I noticed that dirty water was pooling at our feet. "Oh no. Let me grab some towels. Don't move!"

I did a half run, half squishing walk down the hallway to the laundry room and grabbed four fluffy towels from a shelf. Heading back to the great room where Daryl still stood dripping water all over the floor, I spread out one towel for him to stand on and one for me. "Can you mop up what's under your feet and then we can put our shoes and jackets on it. Use this one to dry yourself with."

I stepped on my towel and did a little shuffle trying to mop up the mess I had created on the wood floor. Then as quickly as I could I removed my boots, warm jacket and outer shirt, dumping them all in a pile on the towel. My t-shirt and jeans were wet, but this was not the place to take them off.

I noticed Daryl was struggling to get his jacket and leather vest off. It was sticking to his skin like glue. "Here, I'll give you a hand with that."

"Got it," he grunted.

"No you don't." Not taking no for an answer I grabbed the right cuff of the jacket and held that tight while he pealed his arm of out and then we did the same for the left. Everything just dropped to the floor with a thud. He bent over to pick it up. "Just leave it there for now. We need to clean up first and get into dry clothes. Then we can take care of this stuff."

"Where do you think we get dry clothes?" he asked. "Everything we brought has to be wet."

"I used to live in this house," I reminded him." I know I have extra clothes here and so do my brothers. I'm sure we can find something to fit you. Come on let's go upstairs and look." Sensing that Daryl was hesitant to follow me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs. I dragged him all the way up to the room that Tyler and Jake would always use. I turned on the light and the room lit up exposing the two queen size beds tucked against the walls, assorted hunting paraphernalia, two dressers and a couple of chairs. "Here this was…is…Tyler's dresser. You both are about the same size. There's definitely something in here that you can wear. Hell, even keep," my voice was soft with memories of my brother. "The showers through that doorway," I told him pointing to a half closed door.

" 'kay, thanks."

"Enjoy the hot shower, I know I am…This will be interesting," I said half out loud and half to myself.

"What will be?" Daryl asked as he started to rummage through the dresser.

"Seeing a clean Daryl." Realizing that didn't really come out right and seeing the hardened look that appeared on his face I started to back pedal. "No, no, no… I don't mean like that you smell or anything like that.. in fact you like never do, it's kinda weird…but you do like to stay.. well kinda dirty. Now don't get me wrong, you pull off the dirty look really well, I mean like really well… but it would be nice... oh shit." My face turned a bright scarlet red. What the hell was I saying? Seriously could I embarrass myself anymore? "I think I better go." I took a quick look at Daryl and saw his eyes bright with laughter. I dashed out and ran across to my old room, quickly slamming the door shut.

Could I be more stupid? How could I have said to him that he looked good dirty? What the hell was I thinking? He must have thought I was a complete idiot by now. To be completely honest, we all spent a large amount of time a bit more dirty that we normally would, but running water was practically nonexistent in this day and age. Daryl did end up a bit more grubby than most with all of the hunting he did. It worked for him, it really did. "You are officially losing it Lauren," I mumbled as I headed for the shower once again. "Losing. It"

It didn't take me long to get the water running and as I shampooed my hair for the second time that day, I remembered the worst thing I had said to him. "I can't believe I said that he doesn't smell. Oh my God, I am the biggest moron, idiot love-sick female left on the planet!" Rinsing off I wondered how I was going to get through tonight. Would the embarrassment kill me or would I say something else equally stupid to make it even worse? I certainly didn't stand a chance with him if I kept this up.

I dried my face with a surprisingly still soft towel as a smile slowly spread across it. He did look really good with a smudge of dirt here and there. He really did, but I was really looking forward to see how well he cleans up. I was expecting that to be pretty damn good too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Daryl**

I stood in a room that looked like it definitely belonged to guys. It had that guy feel to it, none of the crap that girls fill their rooms with. Lauren gave the okay to take any of the clothes in the dresser by the door. I think Tyler was one of her brothers and that belonged to him. I open one drawer then another and I check a smaller drawer toward the top. That has underwear in it. Hell No! I don't wear someone else drawers. Fuck, I gave up wearing that months ago anyway. Didn't have any left, so it's been commando ever since.

There's a pair of jeans that looks like it will fit and I grab a shirt. They get tossed onto the bed and I head into the bathroom. It's larger than my old bedroom that I had as a kid. Who the hell am I foolin'? I've got a good idea from what Lauren came from and I doubt I'll even come close to measuring up.

I drop my grimy clothes in a pile and head into the shower I had heating up. It does feel good, really good. The rain had left me chilled and as much as I fight it, cleaning up ain't half bad. If I want Lauren to go for me, I can't keep looking a piece of crap.

Soaping myself up, I notice the numerous bruises and cuts and scrapes I have all over me. I never even knew I had them. The hot water is streaming over me and i just stand there letting everything wash away…everything that is except the thoughts of Lauren… in her shower… naked.

I smile at her comment about seeing a 'clean Daryl.' She's so cute when she gets flustered. "I'd like to show her what that looks like, right now in fact," I say out loud knowing no one can hear me. Closing my eyes I think of her and her hot body sharing this shower with me, the water running over her tits and my imagination just continues to be x rated. At least I'm in a place that I can take care of the hard on I have …again, just thinking 'bout her. I start to stroke my dick and let nature take its course.

I take my time heading downstairs, just needed a few more minutes to get my shit together. Her brother's clothes fit pretty good, even though the jeans are a bit loose. I head back downstairs wondering what this night is gonna bring, if anything.

Outside I can tell the weather is shit. The wind is howling through the trees as the rain is slamming up against the house. It is nasty out there and I'm glad that we didn't try to head back to the group. That woulda been stupid.

When I get downstairs I notice Lauren is in the kitchen cooking. First thing I notice is that her hair is down, something I rarely see. She puts a smile on my face as she swaying to something that she is humming while stirring a pot. Her ass is looking good in those tight black pants she has on.

"Hey," I say letting her know I was down.

"Hey you!" she smiled back at me. I instantly saw the beer in her hand. Oh hell yeah, this day was looking better and better.

Lauren hands me a beer and I 'bout guzzle half…liquid courage. "I like your hair down. It…looks good that way," I tell her. She usually has it up in a curly pony tail and this is different and I like it… a lot.

"Really?" she says wide eyed surprised. "I can't wear it down when we are …well out there. It just gets in my way too much. "

I walk up to her and stood closer than normal. "I like it this way. Maybe you can wear it down more often?" I played with one of her curls before stepping back. Small moves forward, but I was finally making them.

My stomach did a big flip when she gave me a sly smile and said. "Sure Daryl… I will when I can...for you." Then she danced back to the pot she had on the stove stirring it with one hand and drinking the beer with the other. This night just got real interesting!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Lauren**

The wind was still howling outside and I could hear the rain hitting against the cabin walls. The weather was still really bad, but I was glad that we had a safe place to wait it out. Daryl had made the right decision to come back to the cabin instead of heading back to our group.

I had dressed in an old pair of black yoga pants I had found and red tank top. I kept my hair loose instead of the usual pony tail I wore. My natural curls sprang up all over my head. I didn't bother putting on shoes before I slowly headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. My stomach was growling, as I tried to figure out where Daryl was. There was no sign of him, so I assumed he was still upstairs.

Out of habit I opened the refrigerator and noticed the cool air that skipped out. "Wow," I thought. "This thing a still on after all this time." The fridge held the usual assortment of condiments, salad dressings and pickles in the shelves on the door. There wasn't anything else in there except two six packs of beer. "Probably left over from Tyler and Jake's last visit," I thought. I couldn't remember the last time I had a beer. I grabbed a bottle, twisted off the cap and took a swig. Even stale beer was good!

I put the beer down on the counter and pulled open the freezer. Mom as usual had left plenty of food in there and it was all still frozen. Real honest to goodness meals! I pulled a container of homemade spaghetti sauce out. I grabbed a pot to heat it with and started defrosting it on the electric stove. Once again I silently thanked my dad for the solar panels. I put a pot of water on to boil to cook the spaghetti I found and a hot Italian meal was in our future.

I quickly finished one beer and started on the second and was swaying to the beat of music I had playing through my head. That's how Daryl found me. One hand was stirring the pasta, the other held my beer and I was dancing to _'Ain't too Proud to Beg'_ that was running through my head. The _Big Chill_ was always a favorite movie of mine. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and turned and saw him.

"Well hello Mr. Dixon. I'm making us some dinner, how about joining me in a beer?" Little food and almost two beers had made me much more relaxed. "How about it?"

Daryl's eyes brightened, "Beer? Hell yeah. Look's like you've already had a few."

"This is only my second," I said with a big smile. "Here ya go." I handed Daryl the beer and he took a good long drink from it. "Cold too. Shit, I've missed having a beer. Thanks." He raised his bottle up in a silent salute. My eyes met his cool blue ones and he smiled.

"I like your hair down. It…looks good that way," he says out of the blue.

"Really?" I ask him surprised. "I really can't wear it down, when we are out there every day. It gets in my way too much and I can't see."

He walks up to me and stands closer than usual. "I like it this way. Maybe you can wear it down more often?"

GULP! Words like wow, whoa and oh my god are flying through my head. I can't get a logical thought to come out, until the beer apparently kicked in and I say to him, "Sure Daryl… I will when I can...for you." I give him what I hope is a sexy smile and sauntered back to the stove and dinner.

While my head was slightly freaking out, I stirred both pots giving me something to do. I then finished the rest of the beer before turning to see Daryl still standing there watching me.

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Daryl Dixon, you do really clean up well. Let me check you out."

"Stop Lauren…just stop." Daryl took a long swig of his beer finishing the bottle. I think I embarrassed him. How fun!

"C'mon let me take a look," I begged. "I'm glad you found something to wear. I thought you and Tyler were about the same size and I was right." Daryl had a pair of worn jeans that hung low on his hips and a dark blue shirt that I remember seeing on my brother. "Do you tear off the sleeves on all of your shirts or do they just fly off when they see you?" I started to laugh at my own joke.

"You need to stop drinking."

"Well you need to start! Nah, I'm just having fun with ya. But seriously all your shirts don't have sleeves." I walked over so I stood close right in front of him. I took my fingers and gently moved his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't know how you can ever see with your hair always in your face and… it's a really nice face to see." For a second we looked into each other's eyes and he placed a hand on my arm. My skin tingled from his touch.

Suddenly I remembered the dinner on the stove. "My dinner!" I shouted and ran back over to the stove in the kitchen. Whatever chance I had of that turning into a romantic moment went right out the door. Hell this was Daryl, he probably thought I was just some dumb chick anyway.

Stirring the pot I saw that the pasta had finished cooking. I was starting to assemble the meal, when I noticed that Daryl had cleaned up his jackets, the wet towels and assorted items of discarded clothes that we had dropped when we came in. "You know you don't have to cook for me," he said.

"I know, but we both have to eat, right? This whole day hasn't been about you or me, it's been us working together, so why would I cook just for me? Plus, this is my mom's world famous spaghetti and meatballs. It was meant to be shared." I saw he understood and I know he never liked to be indebted to anyone, but this was just dinner.

I filled two plates with pasta and meatballs and the aroma filing the air made my mouth water. Daryl and I sat down to eat with little fanfare. It was a quiet meal, but I knew that he enjoyed it as he asked if he could have seconds. I was more than happy to feed him. We hadn't had a big meal like this in months.

I quickly washed up the dishes as Daryl worked on cleaning his crossbow and checking his bolts. I plopped down at the other end of the sofa from him. "Hey did you cover this?" I asked.

"Yeah, this way we aren't sittin' on the dust since we you know we showered and everything." He looked pleased that I noticed.

"Great idea. Hey, wanna play some Gin Rummy?" it wasn't time to go to bed yet and I needed something to do.

"You wanna play cards?" he asked.

"Why not? There isn't anything else to do. Best three outta five?" he nodded yes and I walked over to the book case to grab a pack of cards off the shelf that held games, cards and assorted other stuff.

I shuffled the cards and dealt first. I started talking to him during the games. As usual Daryl was very talkative, so I held up the majority of the conversation, but slowly he relaxed and it became two sided. I told him about growing up in Connecticut with my two brothers and that even though I was the oldest, they did their best to annoy their big sister. He heard my vacation stories from time spent here at the cabins and my experience in hunting and fishing with the men of my family.

"I thought you were pretty good with a gun early on," he said laying down a card.

I smiled as I picked up my next card that gave me gin. "I wanted to be included in everything my father and brothers did, so I learned to hunt and fish, but I was never that great at tracking. You on the other hand excel at it."

"I do okay."

"You do way better than okay, Daryl. You are a top notch tracker and hunter. Your skills have helped this family of ours survive out here more than anyone else." I looked him dead in the eyes so he knew I was serious. Carol had told me a little of his background, but not nearly enough to satisfy my curiosity. I knew he came from a rough home life and having met his brother Merle, god knew what his father had been like.

"I do what I gotta do, but Rick's the one that keeps us together." He looked away from me and gazed down to the floor. He didn't take compliments well. I don't think he was used to them.

"Rick does keep us together, but you've been the one hunting for food, tracking the game and tracking to keep us alive from the crazies out there. "

All I got was a "yeah," out of him. Before I could say anything else the sound of the rain hitting the cabin increased to a dull roar along with the wind. A sudden crash of thunder made me jump. With the windows still shuttered closed to the outside world, the flash of lightening barely appeared.

Another boom of thunder came and then another even louder. I felt my palms start to sweat and my heart race. "You okay?" Daryl asked with a concerned look.

"No…yeah… well sorta." I feel so stupid admitting this, but lightning and thunder have always scared me. My parents had hoped that I would have outgrown this stupid phobia, but if anything as I got older it got worse. "I'm such a baby when it comes to storms like this." I sighed with my embarrassing admission. My arms were wrapped around my bent knees and I was rocking back and forth.

Daryl looked at me with concerned eyes. "Fear ain't stupid," he said. "Can I help?"

"No... not really." As soon as I said that another really loud crash of thunder occurred and unconsciously I moved closer to Daryl.

"Come 'ere," he said softly. Without having to think twice I moved into his arms. As I rested my head on his shoulder and my racing heart immediately began to slow down. Daryl instantly made me feel safe and secure. He always did. If he was on any run I was involved in or on a scouting mission, I always felt much more confident with him there then when he wasn't.

As the storm raged around us, we sat quietly together on the oversized sofa. His left arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my head rested against him. I was afraid and happy at the same time. Two emotions I would never have put together, but there they were. He was calming my intense fear just by holding me and that had never happened before. All my life I had never found anything that help would soothe me during a big loud storm like this, except the storm finally being over. Daryl was my answer.

The storm slowly abated, but I did not move from Daryl's embrace. Neither of us spoke as we stayed together in the quiet aftermath of the violent rainstorm. I wondered if we were encountering a hurricane or tropical storm. There was no one left to forecast the weather anymore, so major weather systems would come upon us with out any warning. I felt my eyes growing tired and knew I was about to drift off to sleep. Still in the comfort of Daryl's arm, I heard him whisper as I dozed, "Go to sleep, Lauren. I'll protect you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Daryl**

This was starting out to be a very interesting night. First, I about dropped my jaw when I saw her standing in the kitchen making dinner. She looked incredible. I saw her from behind…barefoot in a pair of tight black pants that showed every curve. Once she turned to face me I was a fuckin' goner. Her hair was down and bouncing to the beat she was dancing to. She was the hottest girl I had ever seen. I flirted and son of a bitch, she flirted back! That made me feel really good.

Her mom must have been a good cook as the spaghetti dinner was really good. I haven't been that full in weeks. After when we had been relaxing on the couch playing card for a while, Lauren kept taking about her family and her life. It was nothing like mine. I couldn't think of anything good to say so I just shut up for the most part, but that tended to be my style anyway.

When the bad part of the storm hit, I didn't know what was going on. Once minute she's laughing and the next she looks scared to death. That lightning and thunder was the best thing that happened to me. It drove her right onto my arms. Damn, she felt so good there… it was like it was exactly where she belonged. No other woman had ever made me feel this way.

Even when the storm passed through she stayed with me. Neither of us said anything the whole time, but I knew that her fear was gone when I had felt her body relax. She seemed content to stay with me, so I kept on holding her.

After a bit, I felt her body start to slump and knew she was falling asleep. I would stay with her and guard her all night it I had to. I never wanted her to be afraid again. I whispered quietly to her, "Go to sleep, Lauren. I'll protect you." I felt her snuggle in a bit deeper and go to sleep.

I don't wear a watch, so I guess and hour or more into the night I decided that we both needed to be in a more comfortable position. I managed to remove my arm from around her and shake it out. It was half numb. Lauren managed to stay leaning against the back of the sofa while still soundly sleeping.

I got up and stretched. I hadn't sat that still in a long time. I turned off all the lights but one, leaving us in a dim darkness, but it wasn't completely pitch black. I sat back down on the sofa and gathered her into my arms again. She barely stirred. I bet she was exhausted. This time I pulled her down with me so we were lying down. Her head rested on my chest as I held her against me.

My eyes closed as I fought going to sleep. There was no one to keep watch since it was just the two us and we were both dead tired. I prayed I hadn't made a stupid mistake knowing I was going to fall asleep. I was pretty sure we were safe, but nothing was a guarantee anymore.

Lauren unconsciously shifted herself into a more comfortable position against me. Her left arm now lay across my chest and her head was on my shoulder. I never wanted her to leave. Hell, I never thought this would ever happen. Just before I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I kissed her on the forehead. Lauren murmured something in her sleep, but I couldn't make it out. I tried to get her to say it again by kissing her forehead once more, but this time I held the kiss for a few seconds.

I could have sworn Lauren whispered in her sleep, "I love you Daryl." I fell asleep happy for the first time in years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Lauren**

I awoke during the night and was momentarily confused on where I was. Since leaving Alexandria we didn't stay in the same place too long, so I was used to waking up in strange places, just not with someone's arms around me. Then I remembered… Daryl. He was holding me after my slight panic attack during the storm last night. However, I realized that we were no longer sitting up. Somehow we were both now lying down on the couch. Daryl was on his back and I was on my side next to him with my arm across his chest. This was definitely an unexpected piece of heaven.

The room was filled with a soft glow of a single lamp, but I could have sworn we had more lights on last night. Somehow the magic of Daryl had most of the lights off and we lying in each other's arms. I slowly drifted back to sleep, I prayed that that we were still together because that's what he wanted and not because it was what he felt I still needed.

Morning finally arrived with the sound of another round of torrential rain, but the absence of thunder and lightning was wonderful. I slowly opened my eyes, sighing lightly in the comfort I still felt from Daryl.

I heard a soft "Hey" and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Hey yourself," I smiled at him. I reached up and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and snuggled deeper into his hold on me. "Thank you for last night. I've been dealing with this silly phobia my whole life and nothing's ever calmed me like that before. You have a magic touch." This was my moment and I had to take advantage of it now if he didn't. If I made a fool of myself because he didn't feel anything romantic towards me, then at least I would know and I'd deal with the embarrassment.

"That wasn't no magic. I could tell you were scared. I wanted to help." These were words weren't actually that encouraging. Damn. "But it also gave me the excuse I've been waiting for to get closer to you." Whoa! Now that was a hundred times better.

Daryl turned onto his side so we were both looking at each other. Our faces were only inches apart and I wanted him to kiss me so bad. Not knowing what to say, I just kept smiling at him and placed my left hand lightly on his cheek. He gave me one of his rare smiles back, then leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. He was playful at first, nipping and kissing me softly. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Then his kisses became more powerful, more passionate. Our bodies pressed up against each other with the heat we were creating radiating out in waves. I had imagined myself with him so many times, but I never thought it would be this good. I was trembling both from desire and the reality of what was finally happening. Our tongues danced together in a wild game of tag. I would never think of that children's game in the same light again. He tasted so good. So strong. We kissed for a long time, but neither of us taking it any further….yet. I knew he wanted me. I could feel it.

Suddenly Daryl pulls away from and breaks the kiss. He pulled his arm out from under me and jumps up off the sofa and starts to pace. What was he doing? Everything was so perfect.

"Daryl?" I said looking at him as he paced back and forth running his hand through his dark hair. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he growls at me "What's wrong? There's no way in hell we should be doing that! That's what's wrong!"

I can't decide if I want to burst into tears or yell at him. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this like I do," I tell him with tears threatening to fall. "I'm so embarrassed."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? I started this, not you."

"But I wanted it Daryl. I wanted you, but … you don't feel the same, that's why." I pull my knees to my chest hugging them. My heart is breaking into a million pieces. He doesn't want me.

I look at him with tears coming down my cheeks. I know guys hate tears, but I can't help it. The only bit of happiness I had in this godforsaken world just crumbled to dust.

"Fuck, Lauren…of course I want you, how could I not? You're smart, brave and beautiful…but you don't belong with a guy like me. You deserve better than some redneck loser."

I quickly wipe away the tears and get up standing right close in front of him. "Redneck loser? Are you kidding me? Is that how you see yourself?" I shout at him. The tears are gone and now I'm just mad. "Are we talking about the same Daryl Dixon? The Daryl I thought I was kissing was the man that's first through the door every damn time, the man that hunts non-stop to feed his friends, the man that is trustworthy…loyal and who every single person in our group respects…including me. That's the Daryl I'm looking at and he isn't a loser, maybe a redneck, but definitely not a loser!"

"Nah…you're dreamin' that ain't me," he says in his soft gravelly voice. 'That ain't me."

"Of course that's you! Why don't you see that?" I asked calming down a bit. "Daryl…you are a really good guy."

"No I'm not," he said firmly. "You don't know!"

"I don't know what? Tell me what I don't know!"

"You don't know where I came from before the turn. How I grew up. I've heard you talk about your family and I could tell you had a great life before all of this. You went to college and I didn't even graduate high school. You had some fancy job in a big office and you wanna know what I did? Nuthin'. Fuckin' nuthin'. I followed Merle around like a dog and we drank and ran drugs to make cash. Is that the type of guy you want?"

I sat up astonished at his words. "You aren't good enough for me? Are you serious? What the hell makes me too good for you and where the fuck did you get that idea from?" I was pissed. He always put himself down. He and Carol were pretty close and when I would try to pry information out of her she said as much. I always suspected his tendency to be a loner was behind that too.

His eyes bore into me daring to deny what he said was true. "You were an ass when you and Merle joined our group. You were angry all the time with a huge chip on your shoulder. Honestly, you both scared me back then. More so Merle than you, God Daryl he was so creepy the way he looked as me, but you still were an ass. But I did think that you were a cute ass." I smiled at him hoping to lighten the serious mood that had developed. I could see his face relax a bit.

"After Merle was left in Atlanta and then when we lost Sophia and you spent all that time searching for her, you changed. It was like Merle wasn't there to pull you down into his gutter. You started to become the man you are today. Daryl, who you were before the turn doesn't count…it's the who you are now is what matters. The courageous, trustworthy and dependable man you have become is the man I want. That's who you are now. Plus it doesn't hurt that I think you are hot as hell!" I knew that last part would embarrass him and the red blush on his cheeks confirmed that. "Do you get it Daryl?"

"Is that really how you see me?" he asked. I could hear the hope in his voice.

"That's how we all see you Daryl. Except… I hope that I'm the only one that thinks you're hot."

Daryl reached over and pulled me into an embrace. "Are you sure about this? It'll change everything?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I like you Daryl Dixon. I really, really like you." I just offered up my heart to him, now it was up to him to either take it or crush it.

I could see him relax and the angry and tension he carried just melted away. I moved closer to him and placed my hands on his chest. He kissed me again and I felt every ounce of him wanting me in that kiss. I returned it eagerly. After a minute to two he whispered in my ear, "I really like you too."

It only took that one kiss…that one long kiss for me to be consumed with that intense hunger for him… a need for only him. Suddenly kissing wasn't enough, I needed more… I need all of him. I wanted all of him. We move back to the sofa and I'm back to lying in his arms. I'm loving every moment of his taste, his touch and his lips.

We were so in sync with each other, because as my body tells me it needs to be touched, caressed, I feel him start to stroke my left breast. Millions of tiny electric shocks filter through me at just his touch.

He starts outside my shirt, but quickly moves under it. I feel his rough hand on my bare skin and it's heaven. I can only imagine what it will feel when he's inside of me. He starts to move my bra away, but I stop him. "What? Why?" he whispers against my neck. "I thought…"

"We have a whole house to ourselves, Daryl. Let's go upstairs and enjoy a bed, instead of our first time…on this sofa," I said with a wicked grin.

Our eyes meet again and his face is full of intensity. He stands up and holds out his hand to me without a word. I give him my right hand and he pulls me up quickly into his arms. His lips touch mine and they are demanding and hungry. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had. We break apart even through it's the last thing we want to do and walk up the stairs hand in hand. I steered us into my old bedroom. Letting go of his hand, I laid down on the bed while Daryl stood at the end looking at me. "Come here biker boy," I purred giving him a sexy look. "I want you…now."

"Fuck yeah," he said slowly climbing up towards me.

Well that was exactly what I had in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Daryl**

I'm walking up the stairs holding hands with Lauren and I am in shock. When we woke up, I couldn't resist kissing her. I had to do it. I just had to. After waiting all these months to make a move, I finally do it and it works! She kisses me back again and again. God, she tasted so good. I can't believe that she's okay with me…with us. I'm nothing like her family or her world, I don't feel I deserve her, but man did she put me in my place. Maybe it time for me to stop living in the past. I'm not the guy I was before, that much I know. I can't believe she sees me as dependable and courageous. Two words I would have never used to describe myself… ever, but hell maybe I have changed. I just hope it's enough to keep her.

By the time we get into her bedroom, my dick knows what's coming. I can't help it I'm a guy. Sex is what we live for. But I'm sober and with a girl I have strong feelings for, and this is different for me. I never did the girlfriend thing, it wasn't for me. Pickin' up a chick in a bar and bangin' her in the back seat of her car was more my style. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to care about me. Didn't want it, didn't deserve it…that is until now.

Now I want it all and I want it with Lauren…who apparently had turned into a sex kitten on the way up the stairs.

Hot fuckin' damn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Lauren**

Daryl looked like a panther as he slowly made his way up the bed to me. I watch him lift up the bottom of my tank top and kiss my stomach. Under my shirt, I felt him exploring my body and I felt his fingertips roaming upward until he reached the side of my breasts. I felt sparks of electricity shoot through me. I pulled the shirt I have on up over my head, tossing it aside. Daryl reaches behind me and deftly unhooks my bra and it flies off to the otherside. Quickly his mouth sought my naked breasts, first one than the other. My hands clench the bedspread as I arch my back in response to his touch.

"Oh my God," I moaned.

"You like?" he asked slowly in a husky voice.

"I like, oh God do I like!" My nails bit into his back, and scraped down to his hips. My mouth became greedy as I tried to taste as much of him as was possible. I forced his mouth back to mine desperate for his taste. Together our passions soared as we became frantic for each other. The rest of our clothing quickly disappeared. Skin to skin… Heart to heart we lay.

His hand slid down over me leaving no part of me untouched. When he caressed the forbidden, I was completely hot and wet. I wanted him so bad! His need was plainly evident by the erection I felt against me. He was hard and pulsating for me.

"I need you, Lauren. I want you so damn much!" he moaned.

"Now Daryl… please now!" I cried out.

He wasted not a second as he moved on top of me, his hard shaft pressing against me for entrance. The simple act of me raising my legs turned us into one. He was me and I was him.

We moved together easily finding our rhythm, as our sweat soaked bodies started to soar. I went spinning beyond pleasure. It was a roiling heat that built and built until we exploded into an incredible climax. It was magical. It was what love was, the complete surrender of one's self, which left you open, defenseless and full of joy. I loved him deeper than I ever thought possible. I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave.

Daryl collapsed on top of me exhausted. Both of us gasping for air as our bodies calm down after that intense experience.

"Give…me… a minute," he struggled to say. "I must be crushing you…I just need …a minute.

"Babe, take as long as you like. You aren't hurting me at all." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. After a few minutes he rolled off to the side, but pulled me up against him. I placed my hand on his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart.

"Holy shit," he sighed. "That was fucking unbelievable."

"That was definitely…incredible. I know it's been a while for me, I mean a long time, but that was so intense."

"Never felt anything like that before. I mean I've been with women before, but none ever made me feel like that."

I turned my head looking up at him. We kissed gently. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. No one. I knew without a doubt that I loved him. He was my once in a life time love. This was the happiest I had ever been. He was finally in my life. Daryl was mine. All mine.

We lay quietly in the bed for a while. My left nipple began to tingle and I realized that he was gently playing with it. I smiled up at him again. "You ready for round two?'

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

His hand moved over my breast squeezing it and stroking it. I ran my fingers through his hair, needing to touch him. Our lips met again and again. I was feverish for him and he me. I felt his hands roam my body touching and teasing as they caressed me. His kisses moved from my lips and left a fiery trail all the way down to my shoulders. I moaned with pleasure as his mouth took possession of my breast. Then I cried out as he took possession of my body. I ached to be this close to him all the time.

With his mouth taking full control of my breast, I felt his fingers travel down my side setting off sparks throughout me. Closing my eyes, I delight in the sensations he is causing in me. I feel Daryl's hand now touching along my thigh. Gently he pushes my legs apart and I feel a finger enter me, then two. He knows exactly how to touch me and the build inside if me is almost more than I can take.

"Oh my God, Daryl'" I cry out. 'I need you in me now!"

His mouth leaves my breast and as he positions his body over mine, our gazes met and hold. I give out a slight cry as his fingers leave me aching for his touch. "You want me?" he whispers in my ear. His hands now resting on the mattress on either side of my head supporting him, "Tell me. Tell me what you want," he growls full of need.

I lift me knees up showing him what I want. I feel the tip of him against me, teasing me. "Inside of me, Daryl. Please I need you inside of me."

He answers me with a single thrust and I cry out "YES!" My back arches against the intense pleasure he is bringing me. I feel our bodies merge.

"You are so tight," he moans as his thrusts into me pick up speed. "So fuckin' tight and wet."

The climax I was so close to before when he had his fingers in me comes roaring back. We are both breathing heavier and faster as we rise up together with every stroke. "Together," Daryl groans. "We do this…together."

"Oh God! I'm so close…so close."

Daryl started to thrust harder and I moved in sync with him, matching him stroke for stroke. We both cried out together as the climax overtakes us. We continued moving together until we had nothing left. Once again we collapsed in each other's arms. Finally Daryl said something but I couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" I asked him finally catching my breath.

"You're gonna kill me," he laughed. Sliding off me, he landed on his back next to me, his right arm resting on his forehead. "What a way to go." We laughed for a moment, and then we just lay together quietly in each other's arms. I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep, when all of a sudden he sits up, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" I murdered, moving a little closer back to his warmth.

"We didn't use any…you know protection, Lauren. Fuck, I'm not this stupid." Daryl dropped his head back down onto the pillow.

"Daryl, it's okay."

"No it ain't. If…if you got pregnant now...what if something happens? Fuck man, I can't have you ending up like…like Lori. SHIT!" I just looked at him and didn't say a word. Daryl catches me watching him. "What? Aren't you worried at all?"

"No, I'm not," I told him. "Are you clean? That's the only thing that I should have been concerned about."

"Clean, like no disease?"

"Yeah."

"I think so. Hell, I always used a rubber whenever I fucked a girl. That is until now. And…well… you are the first woman I've been with since the turn and I haven't noticed anything …trying to fall off."

I just started to laugh at him. He had no idea how funny that was. I felt so bad for him worrying about getting me pregnant. "Babe, it's okay." I put my finger to his lips before he could say anything else. "I know I am clean. Same as you I have the guy use protection…except today. And while things don't necessarily fall off when you get a STD or worse, neither of have been sick at all, so we should be okay. That leaves getting pregnant and I have a 1% chance of getting pregnant."

He was trying so hard to be delicate, but this was my Daryl. He is about as gentle as a bull in a china shop? "You…umm…got a problem down there?"

"No. I don't. It's called birth control." I hoped my smile would help relax him.

"Birth control? What birth control? I've never seen you take any pills."

"I don't take pills. Here feel this." I took his fingers and placed them on a small scar on my left arm. "Feel that?" He nodded yes. "That is a birth control implant. It works up till three years. By my guess it should I have another 17 months or so left in it. I got it done just before I left to visit my friends in Florida and on the way home from Florida was when the turn happened, so we are okay."

"Thank fuckin' God," he sighed. "You okay with that?"

"I'm very okay with that. Daryl, we need to get to know each other better. While we've together as a group for a very long time, you and I need to get to know each other on a whole different level now. And even if that wasn't the case, I don't want to bring a baby into this madness that we live in." Daryl pulled me closer to him with a deep hug. I was still shocked on what had developed between us and that he was actually mine now.

He kissed me sweetly. "Never thought I'd end up with a girl like you. Still don't know how you can like a guy like me."

"It's easy Daryl, you make it very easy." I sat up in the bed, grabbing my knees to my chest. We were both still naked and I was a little uncomfortable yet. "I think we need some food. Maybe we should go downstairs and make something to eat and check the weather outside."

"Yeah, we should. I'd rather be here with you naked in this bed, but we got people to go back to."

"Sounds like a plan," I said standing up and pulling my tank top over my head. I leaned in to give him another kiss and when I tried to break it, he held me tight deepening the kiss. My body started to tingle as I felt his desire come through. I leaned closer to him and felt his fingers touch me intimately again. As much as I wanted him again and again and again, I really had to go to the bathroom.

I broke the kiss. "Later. We got stuff we got a do first."

"No," was all he said giving me the silliest pout I had ever seen. His fingers kept trying to play with me.

"Babe, as much as I want this and I truly do. I really need to pee...and we got stuff to do." I didn't want to embarrass myself and I was close to it.

Without breaking my gaze, he removed his fingers from me and brought them to his mouth. He sucked each and every one tasting me without looking away. It was the most sensual thing I had ever seen. His erection was rock hard…again.

"Give me a second!" I ran into the bathroom and peed as quickly as I could. Wash my hands, rinsed out my mouth with cold water and dashed back into the bedroom. "Food can wait," I purred climbing on top of him. Easily he slid into me. We found our rhythm like we had been lovers for years. It was so natural to be with him. Our sweat slick bodies rocked together as we once again climbed to that precarious edge hovering there until we could take no more. Then we fell into the wild climax that I had yet to understand. No one had ever come this close to making me feel this way and I was still shocked at my body's incredible response to him.

What a way to start a day and I bet it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Daryl**

Un-fucking-believable…That's all I gotta say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Lauren**

Daryl had fallen back asleep after that last time of having sex. I desperately needed a shower, and had declined his invitation to join me. I wanted time for myself. I was sticky between my legs, sore and I needed a moment to think. As the hot water pored over me and I covered myself in soapy suds, I couldn't help the huge smile I had. I was so happy. In this crazy chaotic world we now existed in I had found the man that was meant for me. The man that Daryl was now was the man I knew was going to be the only man I would ever completely truly love. I hoped he could learn to love me back. I knew he liked me and wanted me, but I needed him to love me. While rinsing myself, I thanked God for giving me Daryl and prayed that he would love me the way I loved him.

I was lost in my thoughts for a bit, but when the water started to turn cold, I quickly turned it off and jumped out to dry myself off. Wrapped in a towel, I went back into the bedroom and searched through my dresser drawers for clothes. I found an old pair of jeans and another tank top.

"Are you covering that hot body?" I heard coming from the bed.

"I am. We have stuff to do and responsibilities. We can't stay in bed all day." I turned to look at my still naked man in the dim light. He was clearly read to go at it again. I laughed. "Are you trying to make up for lost time?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"Don't forget it's been a while for me too and I'm a bit sore, okay?"

"Fuck babe, I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that. Stupid of me." With a wink, Daryl moved to the side of the bed and stretched. He stood up fully naked. I stared admiring his body. He was thin, but muscular. I have always admired his arms. Hard work and having the crossbow his weapon of choice kept his arms strong and well-defined. I was practically drooling.

He was looking around for his pants. Spying them across the room, he walks over to pick them up. I was shocked at what I saw on his back. How had I missed this?

Daryl was zipping up the jeans by the time I got over my shock and went over to him. I gently laid my hand on his back feeling the scars. He stiffened at my touch and went to move my hand away. Quickly I thought, "Had I ever seen his bare back before?" No I hadn't, he never went shirtless and come to think about it I had always wanted him to take his shirt off like Rick did on the hot summer days we encountered, but he never did. Now I knew why.

"What happened, Daryl?" I asked softly. He tried to turn away from me, but I wouldn't let him. "Who did this to you?"

"Lauren…I… oh fuck," was all he could say. I took his hand and together we sat down on the bed.

"You can tell me anything Daryl…anything."

He took in a deep breath. I could tell he was trying to gather up his courage. "Remember I told you that we grew up different? You have a good family, well me and Merle came from… scum." I was a bit shocked at his harsh word, but kept listening. "Both of my parents were alcoholics. My mom died when I was eight. She was drunk in bed and her cigarette lit the whole place on fire. I watched her burn in our piece of shit house. My pop was drunk more than he was sober and he was a mean drunk…a really mean drunk. He took out his anger at the world, first on Merle and when Merle left….me"

I was stunned. "Your father did this to you? That …that…fucking animal beat you so bad that it left these?" I purposely touched the scars that covered his back. How dare his father do that to him? How dare any parent abuse their child that way! "Is he dead?" I asked my voice full of contempt.

"Yeah, he's dead," he answered in that soft coarse voice I loved.

"Good! Otherwise I'd have to kill him myself." I knew the last thing Daryl wanted was pity from me or anyone. Anger he could understand and boy was I angry. We sat quietly for a few minutes. I turned and kissed his bare shoulder and stood up. I put out my hand for him to grab. "Food?"

"Food… and remind me never to make you angry." I laughed at him, glad that the serious mood was broken. He took my hand and we headed out of the room.

This time we finally made it downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Daryl**

This was the best day of my miserable life. I had never had a best day for anything before, had plenty of worst days, but never a best day. I remember spending two days lying on a mattress on the floor of my so called bedroom because my back hurt so bad from the whipping my drunk old man gave me. I stole food as a kid because I was so hungry, but the worst day when I had to put Merle down because he had turned. I hated him for leaving me with the old man, I hated that he treated me like crap all the time and I hated the way he called me 'little brother.' He had been all the family I had left and now he was gone by my own hand. This day almost made up for all of that.

I turned back to watch Lauren as she rummaged through the cabinets looking to make us lunch She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how a white trash guy like me ended up with classy babe like her, but I was tired of fighting my feelings for her. We were together now and that's all that counted.

I walked over and unlocked the front door looked outside to check the weather. "Fuck, it's still raining hard. We can't ride in this. It's way too dangerous."

"Hopefully tonight or in the morning it will stop. We gotta get back to the group. They're going to be worried," Lauren said while turning on the stove. "Hey, I found a few hamburgers and hotdogs in the freezer that I'm going to cook up. We don't have rolls, but is that okay?"

My mouth was watering. "Yeah, anything is fine. If this rain doesn't stop tonight, we'll have to get up a dawn to see what's going on. It's gotta have stopped by then."

"Why don't you open a few of the shutters, Daryl? It will give us some more light in here. We can close them up when night comes." Lauren suggested. The benefit of these shutters was that they opened and closed from the inside, they were intended to make the house more secure when it was unoccupied, but it did the same with us in it. When they were closed, it didn't let any light outside so we wouldn't attract walkers or people.

While the rain still poured outside, we relaxed on the sofa after filling up on protein for the first time in months. Canned food would only satisfy you for so long. We talked together on the sofa, my head lying in her lap. We talked about anything that came to mind. I saw her lay her head back with this big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't start that nothing crap with me, why are you smiling?"

Lauren started to laugh. "I don't think I've heard you talk this much in the entire time I have known you. You were always a man of few words, but this is a whole different Daryl."

I felt myself start to blush. "Well I never had much to say or anyone I wanted to say anything to…until now."

She ran my fingers through my hair and once again moved my long bangs out of my eyes. I loved her touching me. "You're so sweet," she said softly.

"Fuck, no one's ever called me sweet before," I told her, rolling my eyes. Daryl Dixon wasn't sweet.

"Yes, Mr. Tough Guy you are sweet...at times. Get used to it!" she smiled started to laugh again.

"Take that back. I'm no sissy," I said trying to give her give her my pissed off look, but it didn't work. I was just too fuckin' happy.

"Okay, okay…let me come up words to describe Daryl Dixon." Lauren thought for a moment. "Okay… a loner…a man of few words…trustworthy…completely loyal…deadly …and to me, only me he is sweet."

"Fuck," I thought. She had described me to a 'T'. I never would have thought that being called deadly and sweet at the same time would be such a turn on.

I sat up and kissed her, first just lightly on her lips, but then she pulled me into a deeper harder kiss. I liked where my girl was headed. Before I knew it we didn't have any clothes …again. I sure wasn't complaining as I just couldn't get enough of her. We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed. We knew that this time alone, this time where just the two of us existed was coming to an end. The rain had finally stopped and first thing in the morning we had to be back on the road and get back to our group. We had to find then and bring them home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Lauren**

Daryl was naturally an early riser, so he had me up before dawn. Waking up in his arms was just a dream come true for me. I was so warm and comfortable, that I didn't want to leave his embrace. I doubt we'd ever have time alone like this again. "Why did you volunteer to come here with me?" I asked him.

"That was an easy decision. First, no one should go off on their own. It's just too fuckin' dangerous. Plus, it meant I was going to be spending time with you and I was hoping for a chance." He leaned into kiss me, "Glad it worked."

"Me too, babe. Me too." I climbed on top of Daryl, kissing him all over. "When do we have to leave?"

"Soon, but…umm. Definitely not right now."

I could feel his desire for me growing as I continued to find bare skin to kiss. I'm in control now. My hands are caressing Daryl's chest and stomach, playing with his nipples. I kiss the hollow at his throat, moving to his shoulder then his chest. It's my turn to suckle at his breast and I am rewarded with a throaty moan from him.

"Witch" is all he can manage to say.

With a wicked smile, I continue on purposely hesitating at his waist. I feel him tremble with anticipation. I wait a moment before I finally take his cock into my hand, and I stroke it with a long and slow rhythm that I can tell he likes. I have full power of him now and the moans I hear coming from his lips sets my own body aflame.

I lower my mouth to his hard cock, taking him deep in my throat immediately, causing Daryl to arch off the bed. "My God woman" he can barely say "Whatever you do… don't …stop."

Moving up and down his shaft with my mouth is as exciting for me as it is for Daryl. I loved giving blowjobs. I suck on the head of his shaft, while fondling his balls with my fingers. Then I take him deeper in my throat, again and again. Alternating between slow and steady and fast but furious, soon it's driving Daryl almost over the edge. I can tell that he is so close to coming, so I pick up the pace relaxing my throat so I can take him in all the way. Within seconds I feel him climaxing in my mouth and I work his cock until he is finished.

I let him slide out of my mouth and watch him. I wait to see his response to what we just did. I have a sly smile on my face. He lifts his head up looks at me and drops it back down again. "Holy…mother…fuckin'…God," he moaned. "Have you been saving that all this time?"

"All this time?" I laugh. "Daryl we've been having sex for barely a day. Guaranteed there's been a lot of sex during these past twenty four hours, but we can't get to everything at once. Can we?"

He chuckles at me. "I don't know how I got so lucky." He pulls me up so I'm facing him. "I need to take care of my girl now."

"Your girl is fine. We need to get moving. As you like to say' _we're wasting daylight_.' "

I rolled off him before he could get started with any ideas he had that would delay us. "I'm going to take a shower," I told him. He was still lying naked on the bed as I closed the bathroom door. I got the temperature right in the shower and stepped into the stall. As the warm water flowed over me I heard the shower door slide open and Daryl slide inside with me. He took very good care of his girl in that shower so much that I came again and again.

Needless to say, we were very late leaving the cabins to head back to our group. But we left with huge smiles on out faces and bodies satisfied…at least for now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Daryl**

The cabin was tightly secured once again. We didn't want to leave, but I knew the faster we got on the road, the quicker we'd get back here to make this our new home. I had my cross bow and pack secured on the motorcycle and Lauren was keeping her pack. A quick double check of our weapons and I was good. Lauren's gun strapped to her right thigh and my knife was at my waist. All easily accessible.

I hopped onto the bike and got it started. Lauren slid in behind me and shifted her weight until she was comfortable. I turned my head to give her a quick kiss and off we went down the muddy drive. The ride started off slowly as I tried to avoid the deep mud and large puddles left after that long storm. When we finally hit blacktop again the bike increased in speed and we flew down the road. We both kept our eyes out for walkers, but so far we didn't see any.

When we were just about coming to the edge of town, I noticed a small herd of about a dozen walkers blocking the road. I started to slow down as we approached and stopped about 100 feet from them. They were wandering and moaning in a strange pattern as some were making large circles and others just kind of shuffling in place.

"Does that look at weird to you as it does to me," Lauren asked.

"It sure fuckin' does."

"How do you want to handle this?"

I pulled my knife out of its sheath on my belt. These non-dead blocked the road, but they weren't approaching us. I just couldn't figure this out as I could tell they saw us, but they weren't coming at us like they normally do. Grotesque arms reached out to grab at me, yet it was like they were stuck behind an imaginary line that they couldn't cross. I had never seen anything like it.

We both stood there for a moment figuring out the best way to get rid of them. "Okay, since they ain't coming at us, let's just take them one at a time and see what happens," I told her.

"Let's do it." Lauren walked up to the first walker and slammed her knife into its head. It went down like a rock. l did the same. A couple of times I'd step back to figure out who do kill next, wondering why these creatures didn't come at me. It didn't take us long to take them all.

We moved the bodies to the side of the road. I was so tired of this existence, having to be on constant watch so that I wasn't bitten by a walker or killed by the desperate people that remained. Lauren took a moment to catch her breath as I moved the last two bodies off the road.

"You okay?" I asked her walking over to her and drawing her into my arms.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of all this." She waved her arm to indicate the pile of dead that we just took care of. "I'm tired of killing them. I'm tired of having to watch my back all the time. I'm tired of having to live this way. I want every day to be like yesterday, Daryl. That's what I want." She put her head on my shoulder and I just held her. That's all I needed and all I wanted was to be with this woman.

"Enough of my whining," she said wiping her eyes. "We have family to find."

"That we do," I said walking us over to the bike. I held her beautiful face in my hands and gave her a deep kiss. "We're in this together now, okay?"

She gave me a big smile, "Okay."

We both climbed on the bike and she grabbed me around his waist. The bike roared to life and just as we are starting down the road, I take another look at the pile of walker bodies. "Damn strangest thing I ever saw," and with a roar of the engine we take off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Lauren**

Several hours later and many miles behind us we start to near the town where we left the rest of the group. I was eager to see them all again, but strangely anxious as to what their reaction would be to Daryl and me.

We were headed towards the neighborhood where the house was that they were holed up in, when we heard vehicles approaching. I could see Daryl trying to decide on the safest course of action – hide or continue on. Lights flashed at us twice and then once more, that was Rick's signal. We had found them! Daryl pulled up next to the SUV that Rick drove and everyone got out. Abraham was driving the second car.

I started hugging everyone. It was so good to see the again. Even though it had only been a few days we never knew what we come back to. When people went on runs for supplies we were on pins and needles until they came back safe.

"Hey man, good to see you," Rick said to Daryl. "We were starting to get worried."

"You get all that rain? We couldn't travel on the bike in it."

"Yeah musta been a hurricane or something. That was wild weather. We were holed up in that house until this mornin'. Too many walkers around now, we had to get out." Rick did one of his head tilts that he does when he gets serious. "What did you two find?"

"It's good bro. we'll need to come up with a security plan, but the buildings are good and sound." Glenn and Abraham moved over to join Rick and Daryl discussing the cabins. Carl stood near them holding Judith trying to be one of the guys.

The ladies gathered around me. "Tell us about these cabins," asked Carol.

"It's like normal l living again. There's no walls or fences like we had at the prison or Alexandria, but that's the only downside. I know the guys can figure something out. These are sturdy log cabins that can fit all of us. No one around for miles. The solar panels still work, I was so surprised! We have electricity and hot water."

"Yes!" Michonne exclaimed raising her fist in the air.

"I took at least three hot showers it was heaven!" I sighed. "But the best part is that with the electricity still working, my mom's freezer is still packed with a ton of food. This will work for us girls, I know it."

"My mouth is watering already," Sasha said. 'That just made my hunger even worse."

"Oh my God, I forgot. I brought you guys' food." I slipped my pack off my back and gave it to Carol to rummage through. Sasha, Michonne and Tara all turned their attention to Carol and my pack of supplies. Only Maggie stayed with me.

"Any of those multiple showers include a crossbow wielding loner that we all know?" Maggie smiled deviously at me.

"Maggie!" I hissed. "Shh..."

"Well did it?" she pulled me off to the side. "I know that you've had a crush on him forever and I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention. You can't tell me that nothing happened. Spill it Lauren." That was news to me that Daryl had watched me.

I just gave her a big ear to ear smile. "I knew it!" she said trying to keep her voice low but it wasn't working.

"Maggie!" I said trying to shush her. "Keep it down. This isn't the place to talk about this. I'll tell you more later."

"One tidbit, please just give me one," she begged.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay…let's just say that I wasn't alone in the shower this morning."

"Hot damn!" Maggie did a silly little dance.

"What's going on over there?" Glenn asked.

Without hesitating Maggie answers, "Daryl finally showered." To which Carol innocently adds, "It's about damn time too."

I started to giggle as I saw Daryl start to blush. He wouldn't look over at me. Maggie was laughing with me. Lucky for me before anyone else could figure what was going on Rick called out for us all to get on the move. No one questioned me when I got back on the bike behind Daryl. We took off leading the way to our new home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 –Lauren**

The sun was starting to set by the time we all made it to the dirt drive that lead to the cabins. I had been straddling the back of Daryl's motorcycle for most of the day and my body wasn't used to it. I could not wait to get off this thing. Our misfit caravan slowly made its way into the clearing after a very long and winding trip back. We had encountered several small walker herds that had us turning around looking for alternate routes a couple times so it took all afternoon to get here.

Everyone stretched as they got out of the cars while trying to take everything in. Daryl gave my hand a little squeeze before we got off his motorcycle. My legs were stiff as I hopped off so I walked around trying to get the kinks out. "Sore ass?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Sore everything," I sighed. Leaning close to him I added, "And it's all your fault."

Laughing Daryl turned when he heard Rick call out his name. "Give us the run down, Daryl."

"Main house is here, three bedrooms, large kitchen and living room. The other cabin is more of a bunkhouse style with four bedrooms, small kitchen and living room. The shed over there has tools and outdoor equipment. That's a small motorboat under the tarp, we can use that on the lake for fishin'. We got woods on three sides, but we've yet to see any walkers out here."

"Daryl's right," I said, "We haven't seen any walkers at all around here or in town. To add on to what he said about the property, the solar panels are still fully functional so that gives us electricity."

"And hot water," both Michonne and Tara added at the same time.

"These buildings are super secure, my dad did that on purpose. All the windows are shuttered closed from the inside. That hides any lights that are on from being seen from the outside. No one can see us in the dark, unless we want them too."

"That's good, really good," Rick said. "Let's go inside."

I retrieved the key from its hiding place and we all trudged up the front steps to the porch. Everyone was taking in the view and scouting the woods. I opened the heavy wooden front door and walked in. One by one everyone followed me inside. Daryl was the last inside and gave me a wink.

Abraham was the first to speak. "I guess it'll do." Everyone burst out laughing. It was the best accommodations we had since Alexandria. While the cabins both needed a good cleaning, we could all easily fit. It was extremely spacious.

"Let's get rooms assigned. Lauren what do you think?" Rick asked always taking charge.

"This house has three bedrooms a king bed, a queen and two doubles. The other cabin has two rooms with queens and two with two doubles. I'd like to stay in this cabin if possible."

"You got it," Rick replied. "Okay, Carl and I will take the doubles upstairs, and Lauren gets a room."

"Rick, can I stay here this way I'm close to the kitchen, "Carol asked.

"Good idea Carol. Glenn and Maggie and Abraham and Sasha can the single bedded rooms next door. Now Tara, Michonne and Daryl…" I could see Rick doing the math in his head. "Tara and Michonne you both will have to share and Daryl can get…"

Before he could finish Daryl interrupted him. "Naw, I'm good Rick, They can have the rooms."

"We can't do that Daryl" Michonne told him. "You need a room. We can share, right Tara?"

"Of course," she said."

"I said I'm good," he tried to tell them again. My poor Daryl was doing his best, but I was going to have to let the cat out if the proverbial bag.

"Guys…he'll be staying with me…in my room." Majority of the group whipped their heads to first to look at me and then at Daryl. He blushed and I just smiled.

"Wait…what…when did that happen?" Glenn stuttered shocked. Maggie just giggled at her husband.

Rick laughs, "Now we know what took you both so long to get back."

"We just made good use of our time during the storm," I said with a sweet smile. Everyone laughed and Abraham slapped Daryl on the back congratulating him.

Rick nodded his approval to Daryl. Those two could speak volumes to each other without saying a word. He turned and gave me big hug. "Treat my boy well, he deserves it," he whispered in my ear.

"I most definitely will," I replied back.

"Okay guys, let's all get settled into our rooms and meet back here in about thirty minutes for a group meeting on what our next plans are," Rick told everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Daryl**

We were finally all back under one roof. It had been a helluva long day. I think Lauren and I were on my bike for like ten hours total. Even my ass aches from sitting that long on, I can imagine how sore she is. I think I'll stay sittin' on this soft sofa for a bit yet.

I look around and see that everyone is settling in. Lauren is getting the keys to the other cabin for the people staying there and they are slowly heading out. That is except Michonne and Tara who bolted out of here first. Guess they have some place to be. Lauren looks over at me and gives me a wink. She's my girl. Never thought that would happen, then again who ever thought dead people would roam the earth. Shows how fucked up everything is…Daryl Dixon gets a classy lady.

I turn my head and see Rick and Carl are heading up the stairs to their room. I catch Rick's eye and he gives me one of our trademark nods. He approves of me and Lauren and I'm glad. His approval means a lot to me, he's the brother I needed, but never had, until now. Merle sucked as a brother, hell he sucked as a human being.

"Hey Rick," I holler out.

He turns when he hits the top step, "Yeah?"

"The clothes in the dresser by the door, don't take them all. Save some for me. I'll get some later." I can't have him and Carl taking all the good stuff. I can't look like crap all the time anymore, in fact I don't want to, so I need more than one wore out pants and shirt.

"Thanks for letting me know where the good stuff is bro, I appreciate it." Rick walks off laughing.

"Suma bitch!" I yell at him and I hear him laughing back at me. I get up to go get those clothes that Lauren gave me, but I change my mind when she walks over to me.

"Let's go checkout our new room," she says.

"We ain't using the room from last night?" I wonder why we're changing rooms. It seemed perfectly good to me. "Why change?"

Lauren wraps her arms around my neck. "Cause it's bigger and there are two of us. My room was smaller so it's fine for Carol. And this one had a king size bed too."

That's all I needed to hear. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Lauren**

I went over to the hooks where we hung the keys. "This will unlock the other cabin. Who wants it?" Michonne grabbed the keys out of my hand as she ran out the door with Tara on her heels. I think they were looking forward to that hot shower. Abraham and Sasha followed behind them. They had been a couple since just before Alexandria fell. Rosita hadn't handled the breakup with Abraham well and left to follow another group. Maggie and Glenn slowly followed everyone out. Glenn was still mumbling, "Daryl…Lauren?" and Maggie just grinned at me on the way out.

Carol, Rick and Carl headed the stairs to find their rooms. "Carol, yours is the first on the right and Rick you guys are the second on the right. We may have a crib in the storage room for Judith. I know my mom got one when the cousin's came a few years back. Remind me to look."

"You got it, Lauren," he called back to me.

Daryl and I were the last two to head upstairs. This time we went into my parents' room as my old room now belonged to Carol. This was now ours, a place where we could start building our new relationship together. The minute I stepped into the bedroom memories started to overwhelm me. I looked around seeing my mom and dad everywhere, from the jewelry box on the dresser to my dad's slippers by the closet. I really, really missed them. I knew I was never going to be able to share Daryl with them, nor would they finally see me truly happy. The tears just started to fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daryl asked me concerned. He had no idea what was going on inside my head. "Talk to me." He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry…it's just that this was my parents room…and …I'll never see them again," I whimpered crying into his shirt.

"I know you loved your family. I'm so sorry Lauren. Do you want to take the other room, Carol can be here?" he suggested.

"No, this room is bigger and there are two of us. I'll be …okay, it was just a bit overwhelming seeing their stuff." I looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. "Would you help me put away their things? I want to make this our room."

"Yeah, sure I will. Do you want to start now or later?"

"Since we don't have a lot of stuff between us, maybe if you just empty this dresser of the clothes and toss them in the closet, I'll clear their personal items from around the room and put them there too. That's all we need to do for now. Thank you Daryl." I kissed him to show my gratitude.

"No need to thank me. Whatever you need, I do." He pulled me into another deep hug. "Hey, the sooner we get this done, then maybe we can have some free time for…" he left the sentence unfinished but the sexy grin he had on his face told me what he had in mind.

I laughed at him. I started gathering items off the dresser, side tables and anywhere else i saw their stuff. I found an empty box in their walk-in closet and put everything there. Now was not the time for me to go through everything to see what I wanted to keep. Daryl on the other hand quickly cleaned out all of the drawers in one big bundle and literally dumped everything on the closet floor. He turned and gave me a big smile.

"Babe…" I started. "I know what you have in mind, but we can't. Everyone will know."

"Come 'ere," he said softly.

"Daryl…No. Not now we aren't," I tried to tell him. He slowly advanced to me with a very determined look on his face. I started to back up away from trying not to laugh until the bed hit the back of my legs and I fell backward onto it. "We don't have the time," I reminded him.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Just where I wanted you."

I was back peddling to the top of the bed as I was being stalked by Daryl. He looked like a dangerous cat on the prowl and I was lunch. He was on top of me in an instant and I easily surrendered. I had no will power where he was concerned, none what so ever.

He kissed me roughly and I didn't mind. We didn't have a lot of time so the air was heavy with our frenzied lust. We broke apart quickly trying to get our pants off as swiftly as we could. I could see Daryl was already hard and his erection popped free as he started to lower his pants. Just then we heard a knock at the door. "Lauren, do you have a minute," Carol called out.

I said, Yes," at the same time Daryl said ,"No!"

"Oh… Um… I'll come back or come on down the kitchen when you are ready." I heard Carol start to laugh.

"Damn it Daryl," I said pushing him aside. I told you we didn't have time. God, I am so embarrassed." I wasn't mad at him. How could I be? I'm struggling to get my pants back on and all he is doing is smirking at me from the bed. God, I love that smirk. "What are you laughing about?" I try to stop myself from smiling but I can't.

"You being flustered."

"We haven't been back in this house for 15 minutes and we already get caught fooling around. Now I have to go face Carol. C'mon you might as well get the same ribbing I'm gonna get. Let's go." I look at him wondering why he isn't getting up off the bed. "Daryl …c'mon."

He looks at me still with that smirk of his, then down at his still hard erection and back at me. "I need a few minutes. Meet you downstairs."

"Ahh…poor Daryl," I laughed at him. I walked over and gave him a deep kiss, but also grabbed his hard cock. I gave it several good strokes and could feel it grow even more in my hands. Smiling, I let him go and took a step back from the bed. "Bye Babe. See ya downstairs." I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I heard him shout out, "Bitch!" and I burst out laughing. Rick was at the top of the stairs about to go down.

"Did he just call you a bitch," he asked astonished.

"He did, but Rick…I deserved it," I laughed my way down to see Carol. Rick shook his head in confusion. I knew he thought I was crazy…yeah I am…crazy in love with Daryl Dixon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Daryl**

I'm gonna kill Carol first, then it's gonna be fun punishin' Lauren. It ain't the first time I had to finish this on my own, but it better be the fuckin' last.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sorry," Carol told me laughing. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I gave her a big hug. "Not a problem, Carol. I had already told him no, but he was trying to convince me otherwise and my will power was slipping. We have too much to do right now anyway. He just doesn't like to hear the word no." I rolled my eyes for emphasis.

We both burst out laughing. After a moment she put her hand on my shoulder. "He's very special to me and he hasn't had a lot of happiness in his life. I know you are going to be very good for him, I know that deep down. He's smiled more today than I've ever seen him…so thank you Lauren."

I looked Carol directly in her eyes so that she would know I was serious, "I love him, Carol. I love all of his quirks that make him Daryl, even the surly grumpy side. I'll take good care of him." I knew that Carol and Daryl had a very special bond and I was very happy that she knew how much I cared for him.

"I know you will, I don't doubt that, because if I did, you'd know it. You haven't told him that you love him yet, have you?"

"Are you psychic?" I asked her astounded at her. "No, I haven't. It's way too soon for that, I don't want to scare him off. Hell, I bet everyone thinks that this just developed because we were alone here, but it didn't. It was a long time coming."

Carol looked at me with that wry smile she has. "I know. I spent months watching you looking at him and Daryl watching you, with neither you realizing what the other was doing. I tried to give him a little push once, but he told me to stay out it."

"He was under the completely wrong idea that he wasn't good enough for me. Stupid man," I said rolling my eyes again. "But… I changed his mind."

We hugged again each understanding where the other was coming from. We both had Daryl's best interest at heart.

"So what did you need?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Oh right, I did disturb you for a reason," she laughed. "First, the clothes and stuff in the bathroom are those yours?"

"Yeah, they are. I'll get them out of your way right away."

"No rush, I just wanted check with you. Can we also go over the kitchen supplies or should we wait until after the meeting?"

Rick was walking in the front door with Abraham and Carl who carried Judith. "Why don't you wait until afterwards," he said. "The sooner we can get this hashed out the better."

"Sounds good to me," I told him. Carol and I joined them in the great room and we each chose a different sofa to sit on. I was glad that this house was designed for large groups. The wide open living room boasted three separate sofas, plus several comfortable chairs and assorted other pieces of furniture. My mom's decorating style had been a combination of country comfortable and rustic cabin. The numerous seating options meant we would all easily fit. Soon the others started to straggle in. Tara and Michonne looked relaxed and I could tell that they had showered. Only Daryl was missing.

"Lauren, where's Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Still upstairs," I replied. "Want me to get him?" I was thrilled inside that Rick automatically saw us a couple.

"Naw," he said walking over to the bottom of the stairs. "DARYL," he shouted. "Get your ass down here."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Shit there ain't no fire is there?" he drawled slowing coming down. He plopped himself down next to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll deal with you later." It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. I was glad to see that Daryl had made use of more of my brothers clothes as I saw he was black jeans and gray t-shirt this time.

Rick moved to the edge of the chair he sat on and we all turned to see what our leader had on his mind. I had a good idea. "Abraham and I took a quick walk around the buildings. They look really sturdy and secure. The log construction makes the walls very thick and I like that the shutter on the windows secure from the inside… that is a real bonus. We are going to need to set up some kind of security around the perimeter, but we can wait until tomorrow to come up with a plan. Daryl, what did you guys see when you arrived? Any sign if people havin' been here on the property?"

"No. Didn't see no tire tracks or footprints at all. Nobody's been here for a real long time. With all the rain I didn't check out the woods for tracks or trails, I can do that tomorrow, but Lauren said that the area tends to be pretty dense and since they own all this land, no one should be on it. We ain't seen a person or a walker here or in town since we got here." Everyone looked at Daryl and me in surprise.

"None?" Rick asked surprised. "No walkers?"

"Not one," I answered. "We rode through town on the day that we got here. Didn't see any evidence of people and not one walker and believe me I was looking. We did go into the small grocery store. Oh my God guys, it's still fully stocked. No one has touched it at all and the really weird part was that the door was unlocked. Everything was covered in dust, but there's a lot of food in there for us. The stuff in my pack that I gave Carol came from there." I knew we needed to get back to that store as soon as possible and clean it out of everything. "We didn't have time to investigate anyplace else," I added.

"Didn't have time or didn't make time," Abraham smirked.

Daryl got instantly defensive. "What you mean by that?"

"Nothing, man. Nothing. Just bustin' ya. Take it easy, bro." I knew Abraham was just teasing.

"We have just finished checking out the store and filing up our packs to bring supplies back, when we noticed the dark clouds rolling in and the wind started whipping stuff all over the place," I told them. "We had fully intended to head back to you all that day, but the weather went from nice to bad to really bad in like seconds. We were lucky we made it back here in one piece. Since the rain never let up we were stuck here for the next day and half." I was hoping they weren't going to get too pushy with the questions about what happened in the time that we were stuck here. Hopefully, since Carl was here Daryl and were safe.

"Looks like you two made interesting use of that time," Rick drawled with a smile.

"That we did," Daryl said while putting an arm around my shoulders. "That we did." I think he just claimed me in front of everyone! That simple move put butterflies in my stomach and a smile on my face.

I gave Daryl's knee a little squeeze. "Anyway…"I started to talk again, "With children in the room… I'm going to get us back on track."

Everyone began to laugh when Carl said, "Oh man, I never get to hear the good stuff."

"Nor will you for a few years yet," Rick told him adding, "Thank God."

"Getting back on track once again guys, besides the grocery store we need to checkout the hardware store, the pharmacy and any other building on Main Street as soon as possible." I turned to look at Rick. "I think they are gold mines when it comes to supplies. With winter coming we are going to need everything we can find, including warm clothes to make it through." The enormity of potential for what we had here hit everyone. "Daryl can hunt for fresh meat and we can catch fish out on the lake to supplement our supplies. I think we need to make town runs a priority at least for the next few days. But that's just my opinion."

I looked around the room and realized for the first time I was really stepping up. I saw respect in all of their eyes, especially Rick's. That meant the world to me.

"What Lauren said makes perfect sense," Rick said looking at everyone. "Supplies …and security are our first priorities. Tomorrow, myself, Abraham and Carol will stay here and work on a plan to secure the perimeter. The rest of you Lauren, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Michonne and Sasha can head into town. Carl, do you want to join them?" Carl eagerly nodded yes. I was glad to see Rick letting Carl do more things without him. The kid was growing up.

Rick then turned to Daryl. "What about you?"

"I want to scout the woods and hunt tomorrow. I'll be more comfortable knowing what's out there," Daryl replied.

Rick stood up and looked at each one of us. "We have a plan guys. I think the move here was the right one. Thank you Lauren."

"Well, we finally made it far enough north that this place became an option for us. It certainly wasn't when we were in still Georgia." I stopped for a moment and then said to everyone, "This is no longer my house guys… this is now our house. It belongs to all of us. I love you guys." My eyes filled with tears. These people were so important to me I had to let them know.

We all stood up and Maggie hugged me first, then Sasha and finally we ended up in one big group hug. I was extremely lucky to call everyone my family. Just as we were all letting go Carl said, "When are we gonna eat? I'm starved."

"Yes Carl, soon," Carol said laughing. "Lauren let's finally go check out the supplies." And as it typically happens in families the ladies headed to the kitchen while the men relaxed. Apparently not everything changes when the world turns upside down.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Daryl**

I wake up and not sure where I am for a moment. I'm not used to waking up with a warm body next to me. I like it, I never thought I would, but I do. I can tell that it's almost dawn. I never needed a watch, I've always had a good sense of time.

Lauren is still sleeping soundly. I debate waking her up, but decide not to. She needed her sleep. Yesterday had been a really long day for us and neither of us got a lot if sleep the night before. Just thinkin' bout that night makes my dick twitch.

I climb out of bed and put on the clothes I wore yesterday. "Glad I took some more stuff from Rick's room," I murmured to myself. "Can't keep wearing the same wore out shit over and over again.

I close the door quietly behind me and the smell of coffee hits me. Coffee? There's only one other person that gets up early like I do and I can't believe she's found coffee. I head down the stairs and I see Carol sitting on the sofa, her feet propped up on the coffee table drinking from a steaming cup.

"Well look who's up early?" she says with a smirk.

"Hell, I'm always up early. You know that." I give her my 'what the fuck' look. She's seen it dozens of times and as usual it doesn't faze her. "Where's the coffee?"

"Coffee is where you expect to find it…in the kitchen." Carol gets up and follows me.

I walk over to the coffee machine. The smell is so powerful that I am dying for a cup. That's what I need... a cup to put the coffee in. I don't see any out. I open the cabinet above the coffee pot and see plates. The one next to it has more plates and bowls. Fuck.

"Where are the cups?" I grumble at her.

"What's got you so grouchy this morning?" she asks walking over to another cabinet and pulling out a coffee mug and putting it down in front of me. Carol leans back against the counter and watches me.

I ignore her and pour myself a cup. Even though it's steaming hot, I take a sip, then another. Damn that is good. I look over at her and she's looking at me with that quirky Carol look. "What?" I say to her.

"I didn't expect you to be skipping down the stairs, but c'mon. You should be happy Daryl. What's up?"

Why do women need to read into everything? Can't I be just be… grouchy? "Nuthin's up," I tell her but her raised eyebrows means she doesn't believe me. "Let's sit."

We both walk over to the living room and take a seat on the sofa I had covered with the sheet, but the sheet's gone. I look around and the room looks pretty good. "You clean up?" I ask Carol.

She waves it off like it was nuthin'. "Couldn't sleep. Now what about you? Why aren't you still upstairs with Lauren?" Carol was always the one person I could talk to. She had a crappy marriage with Ed, so I felt she could understand some of my messed up life better than anyone else. Carol never judged me.

Man, I hate talkin' about this shit, but Carol was always a good listener. "I'm still trying to get my head around this…her…me …us. It's like it's too good to be true and I'm waiting for her to wake up and realize that she's made a big mistake."

Carol shakes her head. "Daryl, Daryl…Daryl, you just don't get it, do you? Stop thinking in the past and who you were back before all of this. That wasn't the real you…that was your brother's influence. This…the Daryl that we all know now…is the real Daryl. You've become your own man. This is the man you always had the potential to be. You're a good man Daryl, dependable and trustworthy…we all see that. That's the guy that Lauren sees and wants. She's had her eye on you for a long time, so don't judge her too quickly. She's a smart woman….and she made a great choice in you."

A couple minutes go by as I let Carol's words sink in. She's quietly sipping her coffee while I process everything. Lauren's basically said the same thing to me too. Did I really change that much? Does my past not matter to her, even though she says it doesn't. I've never felt like this for anyone and that scares me.

"Carol?" I look away from her, I can't believe what I'm about to ask her.

'Yes, Daryl?" she answers smiling over her coffee cup.

"What…what does being in love feel like?"

"You do remember that I was married to Ed, right?" We both laugh. I only found out later on that Ed was beating on Carol most of their married life. If that walker hadn't gotten him, I would have.

"Early on Ed was charming, it was only after we got married that he changed. I would get butterflies in my stomach when I saw him, I put his needs before mine and just a smile from him made my heart race. I couldn't wait to see him again… hours without him felt like days and days felt like weeks. That's just a few things I remember, any of them make sense?"

"All of them," I thought to myself. Plus the fact that I'd lay down my life for Lauren without a second thought. That girl had wrapped herself around my stone cold heart and I had gone and done the unthinkable…I fell I love. A big smile spread across my face. I leaned over and kissed Carol on the cheek. "Thanks," I told her. I put my coffee cup down on the table and ran up the stairs two at a time. Time for me to go wake up my girl.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Lauren**

The next morning after a wonderful round of wakeup sex with my biker boy who was extremely generous with his skills, those of us assigned to the supply run left in our two cars to go down to the small main street of Danville. Since we were a group of seven, we divided up into two teams, one group of four and the other three. Michonne, Sasha and I were going to sweep the grocery store again for walkers and check out the back room that Daryl and I hadn't had the time to look at. That left Glenn, Maggie, Tara and Carl to investigate the pharmacy. We decided that these were the two priorities spots today for supplies.

Daryl had already taken off by himself through the woods to see what he could find. He was tracking for game, people and walkers. I said a small prayer to keep him safe.

Our small caravan quietly arrived to the deserted area we were going to search. The two teams made their way to our designated assignments. Weapons were at the ready. Michonne, Sasha and I approached the door of the grocery store with caution. We all have seen these runs go from good to really bad in split seconds. The store was small so it only consisted of four main aisles and the back refrigerated section, which now full of rotten food. I wrinkled my nose at the foul odor. I didn't remember the smell being this bad the other day. I went down the left aisle with my gun in my hand, Sasha took the right and Michonne did both of the middle aisles. There was still no sign of anyone – living or dead.

We stood ready at the door that led into the back. My gun was in my hand ready to go. We had no idea what was behind it. "On three I will open it, okay?" I whispered to the girls. They both nodded yes. With my fingers I counted down…one…two…THREE and I pushed the door open. We waited…nothing happened. Michonne and her katana went sailing through first, then Sasha with her assault rifle and I brought up the rear.

Silently we cleared what looked like a storage room, then the office. We still found nothing.

"Well, ladies, "Michonne said, "We have ourselves a jack pot of food here. Even with all of us, this stuff should last us weeks."

Sasha gave us one of her rare smiles. "We need to get this back as soon as possible. We can't chance anyone else taking it. My mouth is watering just looking at all this food. "

"If we load up the car it will take a dozen trips at least. Too bad we don't have a bigger vehicle," I sighed. "We could get everything in just a couple trips instead of a dozen or more."

Michonne put her katana back in its sheath that she wore on her back. "We gotta do, what we gotta do."

"That doesn't mean I can't whine about it," I laughed. "Let's get…." Something by the back door caught my eye. I saw a set of keys on a hook with a yellow tag. I walked over to the keys and took them off the hook and looked at the tag. "Van keys, ladies. Shall we see if there still is a van?"

The three of us armed ourselves again and Sasha threw open the door. We were in a back alley behind the store and there right next to the dumpster wasn't a van but a small box truck. BINGO!

"Do you think it will start after all this time?" Sasha asked.

I opened the door on the drives side and jumped up. "Let's find out. Say a prayer girls…here we go." I pumped the gas a little before I turned the ignition. It tried to catch but didn't. "That was hopeful and shows that the battery isn't dead. Let's try it again." I pumped the gas pedal again, turned the key and this time the engine finally caught. "Hot damn!" I shouted.

Sasha and Michonne high fived in their excitement.

"Girls," I said getting their attention. "It has three-quarters of a tank of gas!"

"Let's start loading up," Michonne suggested. "I think we should start with the cases of food in the store room first. What do you think?" Sasha and I both agreed to get the big boxes in first then worry about the items on the shelves later.

We had been loading up for about half an hour when we heard Glenn call out. "In the back," I said. The other team joined us in the storage room.

"Holy shit," Carl exclaimed. Look at all this stuff.

"Isn't it great," I said smiling. "How did you guys do?"

"Fantastic," Maggie volunteered. "We cleaned it out of any drugs we made need, medical supplies, toothpaste, toothbrushes, deodorant… anything we could think of that we needed. The SUV is jam packed. Looks like we have a lot of trips to make to get this food back."

Michonne gave her a big smile. "Not necessarily. Check this out." She showed them the box truck we had found. "We're loading that sucker up right now. Four more sets of hands should get this done a lot faster."

The relief that food was not going to be a problem for a while showed on everyone's faces. "Let's get this done then," Glenn said. "How are you doing this?"

We decided that Sasha and I would move the cases we intended to take near the door, so the others just had to pick them up and bring them to truck. With seven of us working, it didn't take long to clean out the storage of food. We were able to get some of the stuff from the front, but we didn't have room for is all. I smiled as I watched Carl and Michonne stuff every candy bar they could into plastic bags. Those two were chocoholics.

We were finally ready to head back home. We quickly decided that Glenn and Maggie would drive the box truck, Michonne and Sasha took the car we came in and I drove Carl and Tara in the SUV. We arrived back home triumphant!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Daryl**

It's pretty damn quiet out here in the woods and that's just the way I like it. I don't like a lot of noise, or people or conversations going on around me… out hunting is my favorite place to be. Walking through these woods everything looks so normal. The sky is bright blue and the sounds around me are only coming from the wildlife in the trees and underbrush. You would never know that the world has gone to hell. Hell doesn't exist in this moment.

I feel different today. I want to be here…but I don't feel that need to be here as strong as it used to be. The need to get away from people and be by myself isn't the same as it used to, or maybe it's' the fact that I'm missing Lauren. I've never really missed anyone before. For the first time in maybe ever, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere and with someone. I was no longer alone. That put a smile on my face.

"Dixon, you are whipped already. It hasn't been two hours since you left her and she's all you can think about," I said out loud. "She's making me crazy!" The squirrels chirped their damn agreement.

I kept up my search of the land surrounding our new home. I had noticed narrow paths throughout the trees and underbrush that had multiple deer tracks going up and down them, I crouched down to study one. These were new tracks as the recent storm we had would have washed away any previous trace of them. This would be good hunting grounds. The fact that I had found several of these well-traveled areas indicated that deer were plentiful here.

There was a sudden rustling of brush and I pulled the crossbow up ready to shoot. Several deer emerged from between two large oak trees. I could have easily taken one down, but it was too early to end my day. I wanted to scout out the area more so I understood what was around us. I wasn't worried about bringing back a deer today.

Another couple hours later, I figured I was about five or so miles from home. I had taken a zig zag route through the woods to end up where I was now. I thought I was on the right side of the lake, maybe a mile inland. I had seen plenty of wildlife, but no walkers or actual live people. It had been a really long time since I had seen an area this free of walkers. It made no sense, then again not much lately did.

I saw the trees opening up a few hundred yards ahead of me, so I approached it with caution. I made it to the edge of a clearing and sat low in the brush while I surveyed everything. I saw a small farmhouse that was worn, but well-tended. I could tell where a vegetable garden had been, that may still hold some late in the season crops. There was a medium-size barn that had an old blue pickup in front and a wind turbine behind it. This house was lived in. It was the first sign of life I had seen since arriving here with Lauren. This could be good or bad news.

I stayed crouched on the forest edge waiting to see if anyone would come out. After about thirty minutes or so, a big man in overalls and a long beard came out of the barn wiping his hands on a dirty rag. Not knowing if he was friendly or not, I stayed put. He looked around and I almost suspected he was looking for someone or something. I knew I had been quiet so I was surprised that he kept looking in my direction, but I knew I was well concealed. He finally returned to the barn and after a few minutes I backed out and started my trek back to the house.

I had to ask Lauren what she knew about this guy. I wouldn't have anyone endangering the family, not again. The walk back to the cabins was faster than the trip out. I was no longer scouting or tracking, so I took as direct of a route I could find. With any luck, I'd find a deer that I could bring back too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Lauren**

By the time we had unloaded the box truck and SUV from our successful scavenging run, Daryl still hadn't returned. I knew he could take care of himself better than anyone else, but that didn't mean I wouldn't still worry when he was out there alone. Carol and I were unloading some of the cases of food into the pantry and stocking the shelves. I had suggested to Rick that maybe someone could go through the storage room my Mom had. It needed to be organized so the stuff we didn't need we could get rid of to make room for the cases of food that wouldn't fit in the pantry. He took it upon himself to do it with Carl. They also were looking for a crib for Judith that I though may be stored there.

"He'll be back soon you know, "Carol said reading my mind as she placed cans of baked beans on the shelf.

I turned and looked at her with surprise. "How do you do that? It's scary that you can read minds Carol."

She laughed at me. "It's not hard when I see that you are a bit sidetracked, quieter than normal and I know he isn't back yet. It's simple relationship math."

"Well your still scary, Carol," I laughed. I broke down the canned tuna box I had just emptied, before starting on a box of pasta.

"And don't you forget it," she replied with a straight face. For a moment the air in the room was serious then she burst out laughing and I joined in. The truth is Carol was the deadliest woman I knew.

Two hours later, we had unpacked what boxes we could. Rick had made good headway in the storage room, so we stored the rest there. Carl was triumphant in finding not one, but two Pack N Play cribs for Judith. This way Rick could keep one in his room and the other downstairs. Maggie and Michonne took care of the medical supplies getting them sorted and stashed in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Daryl still wasn't back yet. It was late afternoon and the sun was getting lower in the sky, and I had fully expected him back by now. Glenn had pulled some of the chairs we used on the front porch out of the storage shed, so I took a glass of water with me and sat down to wait for Daryl. I waited and I waited.

The front door opened and Rick sauntered out and sat down with me. He didn't say a word for a few minutes, he just sat back looking at the lake. "Think I'm gonna have Carl try some fishing tomorrow off the dock. Would be nice to have some fresh fish for a change."

"That it would," I answered quietly. "Fishing gear is in the shed."

"Yeah, I saw it earlier." He leaned back in the chair crossing his legs. "He'll be back, you know. Daryl can take care of himself better than anyone. If he shot a deer that may take him a while to get it back."

"I know…I just can't help worrying."

"I'm glad Daryl has someone to worry about him. He deserves it." Rick just stayed there with me as we waited together for Daryl to get back. There was a great comfort in his presence.

It was approaching dusk and the sky was full of pink and orange colors, when we heard a noise in the woods and we both turned towards the right side of the property. Rick stood up and immediately his hand reached for his gun. Damn, I didn't have mine with me. How had I gotten so careless?

The noise came closer, until finally Daryl popped out from the forest into the clearing. Rick and I both relaxed instantly. Daryl had a doe over his shoulders and he was weighted down with her heavy dead weight. Rick ran down the steps to give him a hand. Together they got the deer off Daryl's filthy shoulders. Between the blood from the deer and god knows what else, Daryl's shirt was a mess.

"Nice job," Rick said congratulating Daryl.

"Got 'er on my way back from scouting. The woods are full of deer. We shouldn't have a problem keeping up with fresh meat." Daryl looked around.

"What you do you need?" I asked him, finally speaking up.

He gave me a quick smile. "A place to store her. I field dressed her, but the butchering can wait till tomorrow. "

"The storage shed has beams we can hang it from, that should work, right?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's good." The three of us walked over to the shed and I pulled open the doors so they could carry the deer in. Daryl quickly had it suspended in the air and the rope tied off. " Maybe a bucket under it to catch any excess blood dripping?" he suggested.

"I think you have most of it on you," I laughed.

Daryl looked at his shirt and sighed. "Shit, this was a new one too."

"Well you're not getting any from my stash," Rick smirks as he starts to walk out of the shed. "Talk to me later on what you found, okay?"

"Thanks, Bro… I'll remember that," Daryl growled at Rick's receding back. Rick just laughed.

Daryl turned to me. "Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey." I was relieved that he was back safe and sound. "You were gone kinda long, have any problems out there?"

Daryl gave the rope a final tug. "It was good. I need to talk to you and Rick later on what I found." He looked down at his filthy shirt and then at me. "I want to kiss you so bad, but I am such a mess."

I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "That will have to do until you get cleaned up and the sooner you get cleaned up…." I purposely left my sentence unfinished.

Daryl's blue eyes brightened immediately. "I'm on my way," he said steering me quickly out of the shed. I closed the door and secured the lock and followed him to the cabin. "Think you can steal me another shirt or two from Rick's room?"

"Of course. Now get that cute butt in the shower and I'll bring you some clean clothes."

We had made it up the staircase and stood outside of our room. I was about to knock on Rick's door to get some clothes for Daryl. "You know," Daryl said with a sexy smile. "You can always join me. I'm findin' out that I really like showerin' with you."

"Me too. How about you get rid of all of that whatever you have all over you and maybe…you'll get a surprise in the shower." I had so missed him today. It was the first time we had been apart since we got together. He made me feel like I was a teenager again. Daryl grabbed my hand and brought me to him. His kiss was hungry for me and I returned it eagerly. "Go!" I said laughing at him.

"I'm going…I'm going," and with a wink he disappeared behind our bedroom door. I sure did love that man.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Daryl**

I can't get over the fact that this beautiful woman is mine. She wants me…she misses me…and maybe someday she'll tell me that she loves me. That night she was sleeping in my arms doesn't count when she mumbled 'I love you Daryl,' I want her to say it to me, then maybe I'll have the balls to say it back to her. I've never told anyone before that I loved them, and it scares the hell out of me to feel this way. All this intense stuff is running through my head as I'm getting dressed after the killer shower we shared. I can't get enough of her and I doubt I ever will.

I'm starving since I didn't bring anything to eat while I was hunting. That wasn't smart of me. "Lauren, I'm gonna go down to grab something to eat. I'm starving, okay?"

"Sure I'll be down in a few. I need to fix my hair since it got all wet in the shower," Lauren says giving me a sly glance.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "I love you wet…everywhere," I whisper to her. "Everywhere."

"Oh…my, "is all she can say. "Daryl, we can't…so please don't get me started again."

My stomach growls so loudly and we both burst out laughing. "Go get something to eat. If Carol isn't there and you can't find anything, I'll be down in a few minutes.

I give her a kiss on the back of her head and let her out of my arms. "I'll see you downstairs and Lauren…."

She turns around to look at me with her hairbrush in her hand. "Yeah?"

"Leave it down….I like it that way."

"I was planning on it," she says with a smile. I return her smile and close the door to head downstairs.

Carol and Maggie were getting dinner together, so I snuck into the pantry and took a box of old cookies out to the living room. I relaxed on a sofa with my feet up on the coffee table munching on stale chocolate chip cookies when Rick joins me. I offered him some but he waves them off. "What did you find out there?" he asked.

"I want Lauren to be here. There's something I found that she may be able to explain." I tell him popping another cookie in my mouth. Damn they still taste pretty good. I guess the scavenging today was successful.

Carol suddenly reaches over my shoulder and grabs the box out of my hand. "You've had enough."

"What are you my mother now?" I turn and yell at her. "I want those back."

"After dinner," she says over her shoulder. "And that's in fifteen minutes." Carol then sends Carl to tell the people in the bunkhouse that dinner's in a few minutes.

I start to call Carol some choice names under my breath and I look at Rick who's just shaking his head. "Where's Lauren," he finally asks.

"Fixin' her hair. It got wet in the shower."

"I wonder whose fault that was," he laughs at me.

"His," Lauren says as she made it into the living room. "Completely his." She sits next to me and I feel my body perk up simply by her closeness. "So what's up guys?"

"I wanted to wait until you were here to tell Rick what I saw today."

"I'm here so, what happened?" she asks.

"Okay… so I wandered the woods checking out trails and tracks. Plenty of deer and the usual critters you find in the deep woods. Hunting is going to be easy. I could bag a deer everyday if I had to. No sign of walkers or no sign of people except in one place." I turned to Lauren. "What do you know about a small farm about five or six miles from here on the right side of the lake with a wind turbine?"

"Daryl, I have no idea. There are so many small farms around here and I don't know everyone. What was so special about it?"

"It had the first sign of life I've seen since we got here…I saw a man there…a big guy with a long beard." I could see that she wasn't recognizing it.

Lauren thought for a bit. "I'm sorry guys, this doesn't sound familiar. I need more to go on."

I looked over at Rick and I could tell he was concerned. "Daryl, why don't you take her back there tomorrow and show it to her. Maybe that will help. We need to know what we may be up against," Rick said with a very serious tone. "

"That's fine with me." Lauren said. I nodded my approval to Rick and Carol called us all to dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Lauren**

It's the crack of dawn and Daryl already has me up getting ready to search for this farm he found. I was really hoping for a little more sleep. It sucks that he's such an early riser. I slowly search for my clothes as I just don't want to get going right now. Daryl's never needed a lot of sleep to get by, but when we go to bed at night, there's very little sleeping going on. It's starting to catch up with me.

I drag on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and finally my boots. Stretching out all of the kinks I have helps my tired body. I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail and grab my pack and jacket before heading downstairs. In case anything happens, I need to be prepared so I carry extra clothes, water food and some basic medical supplies. Once again my gun is strapped to my right thigh and I have my knife on my belt. The everyday attire for when the world turns upside down.

Since most everyone is still sleeping, I head quietly down the stairs. I find Daryl and Carol drinking coffee in the kitchen. I've never really been a coffee person. "I have hot water ready for your tea," Carol tells me.

I give her a sleepy smile." Awesome… thank you." I quickly put together a mug of plain tea. I let it steep for a moment and take a few sips. It's already helping me wake up." What's it like outside today?"

I notice Carol has opened most of the shutters to let in the natural light. "Cooler than it had been lately, but it should warm up fine today," Daryl tells me. "You almost ready to go?"

"Just give me a few minutes, I wanna grab something to eat first and restock my pack. The sun's barely up," I tell him more abruptly than I needed. This is the first time I've been kinda grouchy with Daryl since we got together. If I head out tired, then I make mistakes and if you make a mistake in this world…you die. I wasn't ready to die yet.

Carol hands me a bowl of oatmeal with honey drizzled on it. God bless her! I start to eat as Daryl says, "Don't take too long, we're wasting daylight."

Numerous foul names pop into my head that I would love to call Daryl, but I bite my tongue. I look at him over the top of my mug of tea and notice a smile in his eyes. I can't help the small smirk that comes across my face as I try to ignore him while I slowly finish my tea and oatmeal. Carol places my pack on the counter. "I added some bottled waters, protein bars and some canned hash."

"Thanks Carol. I didn't even see you take the pack. I appreciate it since Mr. Wasting Daylight is in such a hurry to leave." I turn to Daryl, "Let me just clean these up and we can go."

Carol offers to do it for me. "No house rules are if I use it I clean it. You've already done enough, Carol. This will take just a few minutes." It doesn't take me long to get everything washed up and put away. I grab my jacket and pack and look at Daryl who's leaning up against the back of one of the sofas.

"Okay, we outta here…finally," he says.

"Be careful," Carol calls out. "And Lauren…"

"What?"

"Don't kill him."

"Can't make you any promises Carol. Sorry, just can't." She just burst out laughing while waving goodbye from the door.

Daryl and I both scout out the yard before heading down the stairs off the porch. "What's got you in such a bad mood today?" he asks me.

"I'm tired and getting up this early didn't help," I tell him.

"We went to bed early last night."

"Yeah we did, but we didn't go to sleep for a longtime and when we did someone horny woke me up." I was going for a major guilt trip on him.

Daryl gave me one of his sly sexy smiles and wrapped me in his arms. "I didn't hear you complaining last night or the one before that." Guess it didn't work.

"And you never will, but seriously I need to get some sleep tonight. You've always been able to exist on just a few hours' sleep, l but I can't...and did we really have to start the trip this early?" I whined.

"Yeah, we do. You know the unexpected always comes up and I don't wanna be caught out after dark. It's better that if all goes to plan, we get back early." He tilts my chin up so I'm looking up directly at him. "I'm sorry that you're tired. I'll take all the blame for that, but I just can't keep my hands off of you and that is your all fault."

I smile up at him. "Why is that my fault?"

"Cause your so fuckin' hot. That's why." Daryl leans in and gives me a deep kiss. I just tingle all the way down to my toes. We're standing in the middle of yard making out, but before I can start to laugh he pull apart. "Let's go, were wasting …"

"DAYLIGHT!" we both say at the same time. I'm in a much better mood as we head into the woods. I'm glad I'm getting to spend today with him, even though it means a really long hike to this farm and back. Just being with him makes everything seem like it's going to be okay.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – Daryl**

Lauren hasn't complained once since we started this trek. She's never really been a complainer and always holds up her end of the job. I always noticed that and admired it. We're pushing our way slowly through the brush keeping conversation to a minimum. We've come across numerous deer, pheasant and rabbits. Too bad I'm not hunting today as the game is plentiful.

I'm constantly am on the lookout for walkers or people. This is my third time through here and still there's' nuthin'. It makes no sense. So many people have turned in the almost two years since this began, that you always see walkers wherever you go and here there's nuthin'. That ain't right.

I finally see the mark I left on a tree indicating we're close to the farm, so I hold up a hand for Lauren to stop. "We're really close so be really careful. Try not to make any noise. There's some dense brush on the edge that I'm headed to. It'll give us good cover while you look the place over. Okay?" I whisper to her.

She simply nods yes. Slowly we cover the last half mile to the farm house keeping as quiet as possible. I don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to us. We are finally crouched together in the brush peekin' through the branches of the mountain laurel looking over the farm.

I can tell Lauren is studying the land and the buildings. After a few minute I whisper, "Does anything look familiar?"

"No," she says softly. "Nothing. I wish it did, but I only spent vacations here. My Dad knew everyone, I didn't."

"We'll watch for a little while longer before heading back," I decide thinking a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt.

The sound of a shotgun being cocked breaks the silence. We both turn abruptly and see the man from the farm standing behind us with a double barrel shotgun aimed at us. "How the hell did he get by me?" I ask myself. "Fuck!"

"We don't mean any harm," I start to tell him. Thanks to me, Lauren is in grave danger. "We just…"

The bearded man doesn't let me finish. "I told you government people that I ain't leaving my land and that if I saw you again there was gonna be trouble. I stopped the aliens, now I'm gonna stop you!" he shouts at us.

I try to launch myself at him but from a crouched position it takes longer that I had. The butt of his shotgun hits me square in the temple. The the last thing I remember as everything goes black is Lauren screaming.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Lauren**

"NO!" I scream as I see Daryl crumple to a heap on the ground. I try to go to him, but this crazy man grabs me by the arm and won't let go. "We're not here to hurt you! Please let me go to him! Daryl! Daryl!"

"You do as I say," the man demands.

"The hell I will!" I yell at him and go for my gun. The big man is faster than I anticipate and I feel the hard butt of his shotgun barrel hitting my head. I join Daryl on the dirty ground – unconscious.

My head is pounding as I slowly regain consciousness. "What the hell happened?" I ask to myself. I don't think I've moved yet, so I want to be more awake before I let anyone know that I've come too. As my mind slowly clears I remember the big man with the beard. He knocked out Daryl and he must have done the same to me.

A million things are going through my head. Focus Lauren. Focus! I need to think like a survivor… like Daryl. I try to take stock of the situation. I don't hear anything around me… no animals or people or much of anything. I can tell that I'm sitting up, with my arms tied behind me, maybe to a pole or something, but I'm sitting on something scratchy. Slowly I open my eyes just a crack and I can tell that I am in a barn. I open them wider and see the man at a work bench of and his back is to me. I slowly look around and there is no sign if Daryl. My gun and knife are also missing. Damn it!

The man turns around and sees that I'm awake. He walks over to me and I tense in anticipation of an attack. My heart starts to race, which doesn't help the pounding in my head and my palms are sweating. I struggle to try to free my hands from the ropes, but they are just too tight. He crouches down in front of me and I get my first good look at him.

He's a big guy that's for sure, tall and large. His brown hair is long and tied back with a string and he has a backwoodsman beard…large and bushy. He has piercing blue eyes that somewhat seem familiar. I'm trying to remember him and I just can't. He's just staring at me not saying a word.

"Where's Daryl?" I growl at him. "What have you done to him?" I continue trying to struggle with ropes, but they won't come loose.

"I have you two separated. They'll be no planning between you two on how to get me. I told you people a long time ago to leave me alone. I wasn't going to any camp then and I still won't go. You government people need to stay out of my life and leave me alone!"

"What are you talking about?" I yell at him. "We're not from any government. We were just out hunting and stumbled upon your place." The more I struggle the more the rope digs into my wrists. So much is running through my head …Where is Daryl? Is he okay? What on earth is this guy talking about?

The man stands up in front of me and paces a bit. "No, no…you are trying to get me to tell you my secret and I won't. The government came in and made everyone here leave quick like…took them out in big military buses, but not me. I wasn't going and you can't get to go now."

I could see he was getting really agitated, but I didn't care. "We're not with the fucking government! I'm sorry we trespassed but that's all we did. If you just untie me and take me to Daryl…then we'll go. You'll never see us again. I promise." I tried to calm my voice hoping that would help.

"Promises…promises...nobody keeps promises anymore. You want my secret and you aren't going to get it!" I could see the rage taking over his body. His fists were clenching as he paced more and more. This man had a few screws loose and I certainly haven't helped. I was starting to get really nervous.

Suddenly a flash flew by me and I saw Daryl tackle this huge man. My heart jumped into my throat as I saw them wrestling for control. Daryl had the heart, but this man outweighed him considerably. It didn't take long for Daryl to be caught in a choke hold. I feared for his life.

"Don't kill him please!" I screamed. "We're not from any government! I love him, don't kill him please!" I was crying now, watching the man choke Daryl. "I swear, I'm not lying! Why can't you trust me?"

The man swung his eyes to me. "I don't trust anyone but Big Jim and he said not to trust the government!"

"Oh my God!" I thought to myself. Big Jim was my father. Everyone called him Big Jim his whole life. While he was a large man, he also had an over the top personality that drew people to him bees to honey. This man knew my dad. Who the hell was he?

A light bulb went off in my head. "Charlie? Are you Charlie Loomis?" I asked. The man turned to look at me in surprise. He was Charlie Loomis. Thank God I remembered. "Charlie, my name is Lauren… Lauren Delaney. Big Jim is my father. Let's talk this out. Please let Daryl go. My father wouldn't want you to hurt him. Please Charlie!"

I could see his hold on Daryl was loosening, but Daryl still couldn't get loose. "Your daddy is Big Jim? How do I know you aren't lying to me? Where is Big Jim? He hasn't been around in a really long time."

"Charlie, I was a little girl when I last saw you…maybe 10 or 12. When I'd come to visit the cabins, I'd go into town with Big Jim and you'd always give a peppermint candy. Do you remember that? I wore pigtails. My little brothers were Ryan and Jake. Do you remember?" He had to remember me. Leave it to my Dad and his anti-government views to get me in this position. I looked at Charlie again with a forced smile, "C'mon Charlie, you have to remember me."

Charlie let Daryl drop to the floor. I could see Daryl trying to catch his breath and planning his next move at the same time. "Daryl, it's okay. Charlie knows me, right Charlie?"

The big man stood up and smiled. "Miss Lauren! You're Big Jim's girl. You're all grown up now."

"Yes, I am Charlie. Can you please untie me? I need to check on Daryl."

He was pretty fast for a big man and ran over to me cutting through the ropes that were around my wrists. "I'm so sorry Miss Lauren. I didn't know that was you."

"That's okay, Charlie," I told him with a hesitant smile. "It's been a long time. I'm going to Daryl, okay?" My wrists burned from the rope, but my main concern was Daryl.

"Sure thing, Miss Lauren." Charlie just smiled at me. He was a completely different person now.

I got up and ran over to Daryl. His eyes were full of fire, even though I could tell he was still weak. I pulled him to a sitting position and held onto him. "Are you okay?' I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be good in a few," he said gruffly. I stroked his hair as he slowly got back his breath.

I felt Daryl tense up and realized that Charlie had squatted down in front of us. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said to Daryl. "I didn't know that this was Miss Lauren. She grew up."

"That she did, man…that she most certainly did," Daryl grumbled.

The three of us stood up. I wiped off the old straw that stuck to my pants. I then noticed through the barn windows that the sun was going down. It was too late to head home.

"It's almost dinner time," Charlie said. "I have venison stew and it's late for you to walk back home."

"We appreciate that Charlie," Daryl said. "Maybe over dinner we can ask you a few questions, okay?" The three of headed out of the barn towards the farmhouse. Daryl had one hand on Charlie's shoulder and the other held mine tightly. Today certainly had been no easy walk in the woods.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Daryl**

I'm walking across the yard with Charlie and Lauren, but not letting on how incredibly pissed I am at myself. Even though all ended well, I never should have let Charlie surprise us like that. I'm always acutely aware of my surroundings and that he was able to take us both hostage was unforgivable. I had to try to take him down, but he's a brute of a dude. I just couldn't let him hurt Lauren, that would have destroyed me. Thank God that didn't happen.

Lauren saved us. My girl saved my sorry ass. We're both just lucky that she remembered this guy and he her or he'd still be ranting about the government and who knows what would have happened. Least now when we get inside I have questions for him. I'm still trying to get this weird ass town figured out and hopefully he can help.

Walking towards the house, I have a hand on his shoulder to show that he and I are cool…sorta and I have a death grip on Lauren with my other. If he makes any sudden moves I'll feel his muscles tense up. I'm still not sure we can trust him. I'm still trying to trust myself.

Once we get inside, Charlie goes to the kitchen and Lauren turns to me. "Hey, it's okay…we're okay. Daryl…relax."

I don't trust myself to say anything, so I just give her a quick kiss before she turns to help Charlie. I guess she can read me better than I thought.

I go and sit on the worn sofa watching them the kitchen. Twenty minutes ago he was choking me to death and now we're joining him for dinner. Is this a fucked up day or what!

I'm definitely staying alert as this just ain't right. I look around the living room. It's clean, but it looks like he hasn't changed anything in many years. It still has that female touch to it. Everything is dated back at least twenty to thirty years and reminds me of the house we had before my mother burned it down. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the bad memory.

"Come on over Daryl," Lauren says to me. She's standing by the old wooden kitchen table and I see three bowls of steaming food there.

I get up and sit down at the kitchen table across from her and we dig into the stew. "Charlie, this is damned good venison stew, man." It really was.

"Thanks Daryl," he says. "It's my Momma's recipe and I used vegetable from my garden."

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Charlie," Lauren adds. "We haven't had a meal this good in a long time."

I finished my stew and pushed the old chipped bowl forward. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I was anxious to get some answers. "Charlie, you think it's alright if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, what you want to know?" he answers. He's fiddling with his spoon, so I think he's nervous.

"Hey dude, it's alright," I tell him. "If you don't want to answer anything, just say so." Charlie nods yes.

"You said that the government came in and took everyone away? Do you know why they did that? Lauren and I want to understand what happened here." Lauren eyes caught mine and I could see that we were on the same page with the questions.

"It was back when people started to get sick and they turned into aliens. The military came to take everyone to a hospital camp, but I knew the truth. I was always good on sneaking up on people and I heard them talking that they thought everyone in town was sick and they were all going to die. I knew I wasn't sick, so I didn't go. They tried to find me, but I know how to hide in the woods…so I got left behind."

"Did they ever come back, Charlie?" Lauren asks.

"A couple times, I think they were still looking for me, but they never found me," Charlie smiled as he told his matter of fact story. "I've been living here quietly ever since." Sometimes I couldn't tell if I was talking to a grown man or a kid. What was with this guy?

"Now what about these aliens that you talked about, what happened with them?" His story was coming together slowly.

"Well, people were dying and then the aliens took over their bodies and they came back to life."

"We call them walkers," I told him. "But I got another question for ya, Charlie."

"What's that Daryl?" he asked with a smile. I wish l could figure him out. Was he slow or was there something else going on.

"Where did all the walkers go? We haven't seen any since we got here and they should be all over the place." Lauren and I locked eyes for moment. This was the answer we had been waiting for.

Charlie looked at us with a big smile. "I made them go away. I have some applesauce, do you want some?" Charlie started to get up from the table.

"Whoa, big guy…hold on a second, how did you make them go away?" That we had seen zero walkers since arriving was the only things that actually had me possibly believing him.

Charlie looked a bit shy all of a sudden. Lauren put her hand on his in encouragement. "You can tell us Charlie. Is this that secret you were talking about in the barn?" Charlie nodded yes.

"I…I used my spectromagnatrometer and they left."

"Your what?" I asked. I looked at Lauren, but she didn't seem as confused as I was. Figures.

"Can you explain a little bit more, Charlie?" Lauren asked. She reached out to squeeze his hand again for reassurance.

All of a sudden Charlie starts talking about magnetic fields, positive and negative photons and setting up electromagnetic pulses around town. I'm completely lost, but Lauren isn't. She asks him some key questions which he answers. This guy may be slow, but he's smart and I'm nothing but confused.

Lauren looks over at me and I give her my "I'm completely lost look," and she laughs. Nice my girl is laughing at me now.

"Charlie is it okay that I explain this to Daryl? It will help if I can tell him about the accident too? Is that alright?"

He nods his head quickly. "I'll wash the dishes while you talk to Daryl." Charlie gathers up the bowls and hurries to the kitchen sink. The water in the sink starts to run.

"You understand that shit he was talking about?" I ask her. "Is he making this up?"

"Actually, I think he's brilliant. Let me give you a little history on Charlie. When he was in his late teens I think, he was being recruited by some top electrical engineering companies. He was born here, but had the brain of a genius. Then according to my Dad, he and his father were hit by a semi one night. Charlie's father dad died and Charlie suffered a traumatic brain injury. He was never the same since."

Things were starting to make better sense now about Charlie.

Lauren continued, "From what I know one he got out of the hospital, he moved in with his mother and has been here ever since. My dad says that he likes to build things and invent things, isn't that right Charlie?"

"Yes, that how I built my spectromagnatrometer." He sat back with us at the table. "I have pulse stations set up surrounding the town to keep it safe. Nobody came back, until you two."

"How many of these pulse stations do you have around town?" Lauren asked.

"I have thirty-two. I needed to surround the whole town." He made this sound like he was setting a normal every day thing like a mailbox.

I look at Lauren. "How does these pulse things work?"

"It complicated and I don't even quite get it, but from what I can gather he uses electromagnetic fields to repulse the walkers. Oh my God Daryl, that's it! Remember when we were heading back to find the group and we found that small herd on the out skirts of town and it was like they couldn't cross some invisible line? That was the magnetic field holding the back!" Lauren's eyes lit up with excitement. "Charlies found a way to keep the walkers away!"

Lauren got up and threw her arms around Charlie's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The poor guy turned red. Then she came over to me and sat in my lap and threw her arms around me.

This was the best news we had heard in a longtime. Walkers could be kept away as long as this magnetic thing was working. I couldn't wait to tell Rick and the gang.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Lauren**

"Charlie, we have friends with us. Daryl and I left them at Big Jim's cabins. This is great news and I can't wait to tell them." I give Charlie another big smile, while sitting on Daryl's lap.

Charlie looked at me with excitement in his eyes. "Is Big Jim there too? He was always nice to me and didn't treat me like I was stupid the way the others did."

Sadness immediately filed my heart. "No Charlie he isn't. I don't know where he or my mom is. I wasn't home when all of this craziness happened."

"I'm sorry Miss Loren. I liked your Daddy a lot."

I gave him a sad smile, "So did I." Daryl gave a little squeeze of support.

The three of talked for a little while at that old kitchen table. Charlie told us how he plants a garden every spring and between the vegetables and the meat he hunts for he's fairly self-sufficient. He and Daryl talking hunting and Charlie told him that he would show him the best place for turkeys and game birds.

When Charlie announced it was time for him to go to bed, I asked him where Daryl and I could sleep. He brought us to what I assumed was his mother's old room. It was clean, but had that older woman feel to it. "Thank you, Charlie. We appreciate you letting us stay tonight." I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed under that bushy beard. "I enjoyed the company. Good night," he said before hurrying into his room.

"Looks like you made an impression on the big guy," Daryl laughed closing the bedroom door behind us.

"There's only one guy that I want to make an impression with and that's you." I give Daryl a quick peck on the lips. "God, this has been one crazy day!" I sit on the edge if the bed and lay back. "I am so emotionally drained."

Daryl lies down on his side next to me. "I'm sorry I let him get the jump on us. I was careless and that put you in jeopardy. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." His left hand was unconsciously caressing my arm sending tingles throughout my body.

"C'mon, let's get comfortable," I tell him shifting so we both are relaxed on the bed. We have pillows under our heads and are on our sides facing each other. My fingers are playing with the button on his shirt. "Daryl, this wasn't your fault. I know you feel responsible for me, but I can take care of myself. Haven't I proved that to you and everyone else? I'm not a damsel in distress. Charlie caught me just as unaware as he did you. We both fucked up. For a big guy he sure is quiet and fast. I'm just glad it ended up the way it did. I...was so afraid when he was choking you." My voice cracked there a bit with emotion. I brushed his long bangs out of his eyes once again. Losing this man would just kill me.

"Let me tell you, it was none too good to be on the receiving end of that. He's one strong guy." Daryl gives me a gentle kiss. "You saved me tonight. I don't think Charlie realizes his strength. I owe you my life, Lauren."

I give him a big smile," You can pay me back in kisses…lots and lots of kisses."

Daryl puts his rough hand on my cheek. "That'll be tough, but I guess I can suffer through some kissing with you. A debt is a debt."

I start to laugh. He has the most playful look on his face. It's so good to see this side of him. Daryl leans in and starts kissing me and my pulse automatically quickens. The kiss deepens with silent promises of more…much, much more. My heart beats faster as the passion of the kiss takes over. I feel Daryl's fingers exploring my face, my neck and finally get entangled in my hair. He pulls the scrunchy off that is holding back the ponytail and my hair falls down around us. Just the way he likes it.

The kiss told me of Daryl's many emotions. I recognized his passion, his happiness, his uncertainty and his need for love. One kiss, one long kiss told me so much about him. I wondered if he felt my love from my kiss. His lips eventually moved on to my cheek then my earlobe and finally my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access, shivering when he found the sensitive spot below my ear. His hand moved under my shirt to the bare skin of my shoulder, slowly caressing it. We kissed and kissed and kissed, never going any further. It was like he read my mind that I would not be comfortable going any further with Charlie in the next room.

Finally, I snuggled into his hold on me and there's no other place in the world I would rather be than in his arms. We both slowly drift off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – Lauren**

The next morning, instead of walking the five miles back to the cabins, over breakfast Charlie volunteers to drive us back instead. I think he was still hoping to see my Dad, but that would just be a wishful pipe dream. After a quick meal of honest to god real scrambled eggs… yes real eggs…we all squeeze into the old blue Ford pickup truck and we bounce our way down the rutted dirt drive.

"Charlie, any idea why no people have moved into town?" Daryl asks as we drive through the back roads headed towards town.

"No, but I don't mind not having neighbors," Charlie answered keeping his eyes on the road. He was a slow, but careful driver. Then again with these potholes if we didn't go slow, we'd probably lose an axel.

"I hear ya, man," Daryl replied. I gave his knee a little squeeze. I knew he didn't do well with groups of people either.

After we passed through the deserted town I asked, "Charlie, do you know how to get to my Dad's cabins?" I was pretty sure he'd know but I wanted to make sure.

He smiled at me. "Oh yes Miss Lauren. Your daddy took me fishing on the lake sometimes."

Just like Big Jim to take him under his wing. Dad always helped the underdogs of the world. The ride took about forty or so minutes and Daryl had Charlie stop before the truck pulled into the yard. Sasha and Abraham stood in the clearing with rifles pointed at us.

"Charlie, flash your lights twice, pause then once more," Daryl told him. Charlie did it without questioning Daryl. We saw the rifles dip down towards the ground. Daryl encouraged Charlie to drive slowly into the yard. By the time Daryl had opened his door, the house was emptying of everyone we called family.

"Miss Lauren?" I heard Charlie whisper.

"It's okay, Charlie. They are our friends. C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone." I took hold of his arm and steered him towards Rick and the gang. Daryl joined us.

I looked at Daryl and he gave me the nod that he wanted me to talk. "Guys, this is Charlie Loomis. He lives on the farm that Daryl saw. He was a friend of my dad's and I remember him from when I was a kid. He's a good guy." I gave Charlie's arm a squeeze. "Charlie has figured out something incredible. Electromagnetic fields repel the walkers. It won't kill them, but it keeps them away. He has set up a bunch of these pulse stations around town. That's why we haven't seen any walkers here. I saw several doubtful faces looking at me. "Daryl, tell them what we saw."

"She's right. When we left here to go back and get you guys we met a small herd out on Route 47 right at the town line. It was like they were stuck behind some invisible line they couldn't cross. We had no idea what was going on, but it made it easy to take them out. Knowing about this magnetic stuff… now it makes sense." Daryl made eye contact with Rick, but I don't think Rick was a believer. Neither did Daryl. "I know it sounds crazy," he continued, "But if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believe it either. Right Lauren?"

"Guys that's the truth. In all the time that Daryl and I have been here and the short time that you have, none of us have seen walkers. That has never happened before, they are all over the damn place now. Except, the time we met them on Route 47. It was like a hand was pushing on their chest to keep them back. Very weird, but now it makes sense."

Abraham spoke up. "Why ain't he saying anything?" I can see him glaring at Charlie.

"Charlie's a bit intimidated by you all. Who wouldn't be?" I said glaring right back at Abraham. "You guys should know me and Daryl well enough to take us at our word. We're not bull shitting ya." I turned to Daryl. "I'm going to take Charlie over to the dock, can you fill them in on the rest please?"

Daryl gave me another of his patented nods. I was becoming very protective of Charlie, so I threw another glare at Abraham before I walked Charlie over to the dock.

"I'm sorry Miss Lauren," he told me.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. They don't know you yet and how smart you are. We've met up with a lot of bad people, so they are slow to come around, but Daryl will fix that."

"I like Daryl," he said with a big smile.

"So do I, Charlie, so do I." I turned to watch the group with Daryl. He was still talking to them, but I could see them asking questions and looking relieved with his answers. He would smooth things over. I had full confidence in him. Suddenly he waved us over, so we rejoined the group.

"Charlie, how about you, me, Rick and Michonne head into town? You can show us these pulse stations. I'd like to show Rick how it repels the walkers so we'll have to go to where it stops working and see if there are any walkers. Is that okay?" Daryl asks.

"Yes, Daryl. Do you want to go in my truck?" Poor Charlie still looked nervous.

"Yeah, I'll go with you and Rick and Michonne will take their own car, then I can come back with them," he explained. Charlie looked happy that Daryl was going with him. I think Daryl was going to replace my dad as Charlie's friend. Rick and Michonne went to get their gear. None of ever went anywhere without it. Carol and Tara wandered back into the main cabin, while Maggie and Glenn headed to the bunkhouse. Everyone else waited in the yard. There was no need for me to go along, so I planned on staying here.

It didn't take long for Rick and Michonne to reappear with their packs. I felt Daryl grab my hand and I turned my attention to him. "Be safe," I told him.

"I will…I got somethin' to come back for." He started to lean in to kiss me, but stopped. He was never one to show much affection and we were surrounded by most of our friends. Daryl looked at me and I just smiled at him. I saw the corner of his mouth crook up into a half smile. He then put his hand behind my head and pulled me to him into a deep passionate kiss. I was happily surprised. We broke apart when we heard applause. I started to laugh when I saw Tara and Sasha clapping, even Rick gave us a few. Daryl just turned away to get into the truck. He wouldn't look at me and I knew he was blushing. I just laughed even harder.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Daryl**

Charlie and me are bouncing down the road in his old truck with Rick following behind us. I'm glad the big guy ain't much on talking cause I ain't in the mood. Did they have to clap like that? Ain't like they haven't seen anyone kiss before. "Fuckin' embarrassing," I say under my breath.

I feel Charlie start to pull the truck over to the side. We both get out and wait for Rick and Michonne. Charlie has his shotgun in his hands and I have my crossbow. When we're altogether, we follow Charlie down a narrow trail. I know we are supposed to be safe from walkers, but I doubt I'll ever not have a weapon in my hand just in case. I trust myself only, plus the living are just as big of a risk as walkers are these days if not more.

We come to a small meadow that has a stream running along one side and trees surround the other three. I see an old wooden split trail fence still partially standing along the tree line. We walk over to a post that's about six foot tall and positioned in the center of the high grass.

"This is a pulse station,' Charlie says.

"Did you build this yourself?" Rick asks.

"Yes, I looked for parts that I could use and I built it. It sends the magnetic flow to the next station," Charlie explained.

Rick knowing Charlie's history looked impressed. "What happened is one of these stops workin'?"

"There's an alarm that goes off in my workshop, but I check them every week. Give me something to do."

Rick put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Nice job. If these work as well as Daryl said they do, Charlie you're an absolute genius."

I could tell the big guy was happy. The science behind how these machines worked was nothin' I could or wanted to understand. I'd leave that to everyone else. "Let's go check out the roads leading in and out of town. I want to show Rick and Michonne how this works."

"Sounds good to me," Rick said.

We headed back to the vehicles and I had Charlie head towards Route 47 where Lauren and I had found the walkers blocking the road. When we came back into town, the road was clear of them, but I wanted to check it again. I recognized the area when we got there, but no walkers, so I had Charlie turn the truck around. Rick followed us closely behind. I had never been to the other side of Danville, but from I knew from Lauren there was more people and other towns on this side. The chance of seeing walkers was better. This was also the direction we would need to go to when we needed to make supply runs out of town.

"We're almost there , Daryl," Charlie tells me. I simply nod.

We come around a turn probably a mile or so out of the main part of town and there they were. I saw maybe two dozen or so walkers blocking the road just like when Lauren and me saw them. "Stop here Charlie. Stay in the truck."

I met Rick and Michonne in the road. "Watch them, "I told them. "See how they aren't coming at us, but they see us." We watched them with arms outstretched trying to grab at us, but never moving forward. Rick, cocked his head and then moved forward slowly and I followed. The closer we got the more agitated the walkers became, but none crossed that invisible line to get to us.

"That is just so weird," Michonne said.

"This magnetic field is actually working," Rick said amazed. "They are being held back by it."

"Watch this," I told them. I walked up to one of the dead that I could easily get to. I stood just outside their reach, but they never advanced on me. After a few seconds, I just slammed my knife into the head and they dropped immediately. "See?" I said moving back to stand with them.

A slow smile spread across Rick's face. "Son of a bitch, it's holding them back. Better than any damn fence we could build."

"As long as the magnetic field holds," Michonne added.

"Yep. That's right and that's what we got Charlie for. I get the feeling he monitors this thing constantly, but if we have anyone that would want to learn it and work with him, we'd have a backup in case anything ever happens." I could see Rick processing everything.

"Too bad we lost Eugene," Rick said. "This would've been perfect for him. Eugene got caught in the last walker herd that took over Alexandria. That dude wasn't good for much, but this was right up his alley.

"Wanna take care of the rest of them?" I asked nodding my head toward the small herd.

Rick smiled, "Only good walker is a dead walker."

"You can say that again," Michonne added.

The three of us took position in front of walkers, staying just out of reach of their wildly moving hands. One by one we took them all down. Rick and I used our knives, while Michonne took care of them with her katana. Then we dragged all but two off the road and into the ditch on the side. The two last ones we had them lying across the road. This way we hoped to see if they were either moved or run over, letting us know that someone had come into town.

Charlie was still waiting in the truck. We stopped by his window to say goodbye and Rick reached out to shake his hand. "Charlie, that's damn fine engineering," he said. "Come back and see us any time, just remember the light flash sequence and we'll know it's you. Stay safe."

I said good-bye to the guy that almost choked me to death twenty-four hours ago. He was now a good friend. I climbed in the back of the car that Rick drove and we headed home. I couldn't wait to see my girl.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – Lauren**

It's been about two months since we all came to the cabins. Life has been strangely quiet and that's so unusual for the world we now live in. I keep waiting for our luck to run out, but so far it hasn't. We still stay armed anytime we are outside, but I haven't had to fire my gun or stab a walker in the head since Daryl and I encountered that small herd on the way back to pick up the group. I feel like we could be losing our edge as we get more and more comfortable. This is what happens when I'm on watch, I have a lot of time to think. Sometimes it's too much time. I think about what was and try not to be too sad when I think about my family. I really do miss them. I also think about what I have now. I have a whole new adopted family, a new life and the man of my dreams.

Daryl and I would have never met or given each other a second look if this crazy world hadn't happened. Geographically we were too far apart to have ever met, but even if we did I doubt I would have given him a chance. A second look and maybe even a third for sure as I was always attracted to him, but he wasn't a guy I had ever considered dating…not the Daryl from back then. The Daryl now is much different, yet he's still Daryl. He lost the anger, the chip on his shoulder and most importantly he lost Merle, the loser brother that was dragging him through the gutter. My Daryl smiles occasionally now, believes in this new family we all have become and has learned to love. I know he loves me and I look forward the day he can tell me. He's never known love so it an emotion he has to learn to believe in. I believe in it and I believe in Daryl.

As I stroll through the yard with a M16 rifle in my hands, I'm keeping an eye on the woods and land beyond. It's a necessary, but boring job. We each take turns doing it. Someday a walker may get through or even worse it could be people who are out to take everything that we have and we can't be caught unaware. Walkers have ceased to exist in our crazy world and every day I pray that it continues. Besides the watch shifts we have in our compound, we run regular patrols through town keeping an eye out for any changes.

Charlie has kept the walkers at bay with his magnetic fields and as long they keep working that's half the battle. The other half is surviving the living. We still don't understand why people haven't come into Danville to live or even just pass through. That's a mystery we don't have the answer to.

We've all found our niche within the family. Daryl's our hunter and keeps us supplied with fresh meat. He prefers to hunt alone, but I accompany him sometimes. It's the only time it just the two of us, but that wasn't the only reason. I have him teaching me his tracking skills. The more I know, the better it is for the both of us.

Carol and I did the majority of cooking for the group with help from Maggie. I'd also accompany Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Sasha and Michonne on supply runs. We'd rotate through with Rick and Carl occasionally coming too. Abraham ended up being quite mechanically inclined. He and Rick would fix things around the houses. Eleven people put more wear and tear on everything than normal. He also spent some time with Charlie who was showing him how his spectromagnatrometer worked.

Rick and Carl fished, took care of Judith and Rick ran the show. He had us searching all the buildings and houses in town for supplies. We had pretty well hit every building we could and wiped them out of anything we could use. That even included the small sheriff station that I had forgotten about. We were able to gain a few guns and get more ammunition from it, not much, but every little bit helped.

My relationship with Daryl has continued to stay strong. We learn more about each other every day. Some nights we'd lie together in bed talking until all hours and others we'd fall asleep in each other's arms after making love. He's remained the most important person in my life. My heart still beats faster whenever he walked into a room and I craved his touch. I am the happiest I ever had been, even with the world going to hell.

I hear the front door open and my wandering thoughts are pushed away. Glenn and Tara walk out and down the steps. "Hey guys," I call out walking over towards them.

"We're going to make a run into Radford, you interested in going?" Glenn asks.

"Maybe. Was this scheduled and I missed it?" I thought back and didn't remember talk of going into Radford. We'd yet venture that far away from Danville.

"No, it's last minute. There's a sporting goods store on the outskirts that we thought we'd take a look at. Rick approved it." Glenn turned to Tara. "I'm going to let Maggie know what's going on. I won't be long."

Glenn walked towards the bunkhouse cabin. "Are you in?" Tara asked. "We needs a third, so if you don't want to go, I'll go ask Michonne or Sasha."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I'm in. Let me tell Rick so he can find a replacement for my watch shift. I'll get my pack and meet you back here." I left Tara going to get Glenn and I headed into the main cabin. A sporting goods store was perfect. Winter was right around the corner and Daryl needed warmer clothes, we both needed boots for the snow and as always he needs more bolts for his crossbow. I was definitely going.

Rick said that he would finish my watch shift for me. My only problem was Daryl. He was out hunting turkeys with Charlie as Thanksgiving was in a few days and we had plenty to be thankful for lately. I had no way of telling him I was going out on a run, but Rick promised to tell him if he got back before me. A few minutes later Glenn, Tara and I were headed out of the drive towards Radford.

According to the map, we had to go about three miles out of our safe zone and take Route 182 west to Sprague's Sporting Goods. We made it to the store passing only small groups of walkers along the way. It was the central store of a small strip mall that was surrounded by single business buildings lining the road. My nerves kicked in. I hadn't done a run like this in a while and I felt out of practice.

Glenn pulled up in front of the store and we got out of the car. There was only a few walkers around, so we took them out easily. I felt more confident after that. Glenn got the crowbar out of the car so we could pry open the doors. I banged on the glass doors to see what type of reaction we'd get from inside. We needed to know if there were a few walkers or dozens. The more we knew the better chance we'd have of things not falling apart inside.

I banged again on the glass and finally about four walkers showed up. We'd have to still be careful, but this was looking good.

Glenn used the crowbar to open the door and Tara and I stood ready for walkers to burst through. We used our knives and soon had a pile of dead at our feet. "Let's go in slow and careful," Glenn said. "Weapons and ammo are our first priority, then we can look for anything else we may need."

"Warm clothing for us all," I suggested. "Winter's coming."

"Good idea," said Tara "And maybe more fishing supplies."

"Let's go." I started into the store heading to the left side of the store. I had a Beretta with a silencer on it in my right hand and supported that with left that held a flashlight. We only encountered a few more walkers, and only one caught me by surprise. Tara helped take it down for me. I hated the close calls.

I saw a shopping cart down an aisle and went over and grabbed it. We found the firearms sections and loaded up on what we could. There wasn't a lot, but every gun and box of ammunition helped. We grabbed hunting knives and anything else we could find. I left Glenn with the cart and went searching for crossbows.

"What are you looking for?" Glenn asked. "We should load these up and then make another loop for the rest of the stuff."

"I need to find more bolts for Daryl. He's getting low." I walked back to Glenn and Tara. "Why don't you guys bring the guns outside while I find them? It won't take me long, they have to be right around here."

"No, we'll go with you," Tara said.

"The faster we get the guns loaded, the faster we can look for warm clothing and anything else we may need. Then we can get outta here. Okay?" I could see Glenn did not want to split up. "All I have to do is find the bolts and I'll meet you at the car. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright," Glenn conceded, "But make it fast.

"I will," I told them. I heard the sound of the cart's wheels moving away and I started my search for the bolts. I went down two aisles and couldn't find anything, not even regular bows and arrows. Hunting was big in this area so there had to be a bow section, I just needs to find it and fast. Finally, here is was two more rows over I found the archery section. I was grabbing as many packages of bolts that I could carry, when I heard gunfire from outside.

I ran to the front of the store with the bolts still clutched to my chest. The street was full of walkers. "Shit!" I shouted. I could see Tara and Glenn fighting their way through the crowd towards the car. There was no way I could make it to them, not alive anyway. "Idiot! This is why we never split up. You know better!" I was yelling at myself. "Shit! Shit! Think Lauren, think!"

Glenn and Tara made it inside the car. If they didn't take off now they would never get out. I waved them to go. "Go, Go!" I yelled. I could see that they didn't want to go. "GO!" I screamed as the glass on the front door shattered and walkers started to stream in. I dropped the bolts I was still holding and ran for my life.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Daryl**

Man, I was tired. It was a long day hunting, but between me and Charlie we bagged three nice size turkeys. He kept one and I had the other two over my shoulder. Dusk had come and gone and stars filled the night sky as I entered the clearing that led to the cabins. I saw Rick rise from a chair on the porch and wait for me at the top of the stairs. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Daryl, we have a problem…" Rick started to say.

I had already dropped the birds onto the ground and ran up the steps. "What? Is it Lauren?" I growled at him. "Where is she?'

"Come inside and…"

"Tell me!" I shouted at him. "Where is she?"

"Inside Daryl, come inside." Rick took my arm and pulled me inside. Everyone was there…but Lauren.

Everyone stood and stared at me and fear completely took over. I looked at Rick. "Is she dead?"

"No," he said. "We don't think so."

"You don't think so? Either she is or she ain't?" I shouted. It was Merle and Atlanta all over again, but this time the stakes were way higher. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on. Now!"

Rick started to talk and Glenn stopped him. "I'll tell him. I was there."

Anger… a tremendous anger overtook me. I clenched my hands, yet I knew my face was stone cold. "Tell. Me."

"We did a run this afternoon to a sporting goods store on the outskirts of Radway," he started to say.

"Hold on…a run? We didn't talk about any run last night. Why the fuck did you go on a run and with Lauren?" I moved quickly so I was right in front of Glenn. "Where is she?"

"Tara and I left the store with a cart full of guns, ammo, and knives. Lauren stayed inside. We tried to get her to follow us, but she wanted to look for … for…" Glenn hesitated.

"For what? She knows not to split up, why did she stay in the store and why the fuck did you let her?" I was nose to nose with Glenn. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rick take a step towards me.

Tara came over to me and grabbed a hold of my arm. "She wanted to find more bolts for your crossbow. She was supposed to come right out, but when Glenn and I got outside there were walkers all over the place. A herd must have moved in while we were inside the store. We barely made it to the car. We saw her in the store through the window. She told us to go. She knew she'd never make it to the car. She told us to go and disappeared into the store."

I shook her hold off my arm. "You left her there? You fucking left her there alone? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you still here and not out looking for her?" I couldn't think straight. They left her alone, at night in a walker infested area and no one went back to find her?

"She'll find a place to hold up in tonight. We'll head to find her at first light," Rick told me.

I looked at everyone in the room. The people I had considered family and once again family had let me down.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all!" I growled at them all. "I never woulda left any of you there and you know it. I'll go get her myself."

"Daryl it's dark out…maybe you should wait," Carol said softly.

"No! I'm going now. She knows once I find out, I'll go find her. I will not lose her. No way, no fuckin' way will I lose her now." I pushed by Rick and went to the back room where we kept the guns. I grabbed a Beretta and jammed a couple extra magazines into my shoulder bag. A quick stop in the panty I put two bottles of water and a few protein bars in there too.

When I got back to the living room I looked at Glenn. "Show me on the map where she is," I demanded. He spread it out on the dining room table and showed me the route they took. I memorized it instantly. Still glaring at him, I whispered in his ear, "You'd never woulda left Maggie like you left Lauren, you prick. I'll never forget this. Never!"

I walked through the house and out the door without looking or talking to anyone. I hated them all at that minute. I climbed on my bike and took a deep breath. I was so angry and so scared at the same time and if I wasn't careful I'd make mistakes. I couldn't afford to make the smallest mistake. I started the bike and took off roaring down the drive. I had to find her…my life meant nothing without her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Lauren**

I ran through the store trying to find another way to get out. Walkers were making their way further and further inside. I saw a set of double doors that I thought may lead to a back store room. All stores had areas like that and there had to be a delivery entrance back there. "Get out of the store!" my brain was screaming to me. I didn't want to run out of ammo, so I holstered my gun and drew my knife. I knew it was razor sharp as Daryl kept both of our knives in top condition. I threw open the door with my knife ready for action in my right hand. Two walkers pushed through and I took them down.

I carefully made my way into the back. Another walker came at me from my left. I wrestled with it for a moment, before I could slam my knife into it's head. It went down like a rock. I evaded another that was crawling on the floor and ran towards a door I saw on the back wall. I burst through it and found myself in a loading zone off of a back parking lot. There were plenty of walkers back here, but they weren't tight together like with a herd.

I fought my way out of the parking lot, with too many close calls. All the while I am franticly searching for someplace to hide out in. As long as I can find a place to wait this out, I know Daryl will come find me. I don't doubt that for a second.

At the far end of the parking lot I see a small building that may have possibilities. I'm able to finally race over to it and try the back door. It's unlocked and I send a thank you prayer out to whatever god may be still around. It's dark so I turn on my flashlight to look around. I don't see any walkers, which is a huge relief. I turn the deadbolt on the back door and slowly make my way through the building, clearing every single room. The last thing I want is to be surprised by a walker or anything else.

I'm finally confident that I've searched every room, every closet and every dark corner. The front and back doors are now locked. I'm safe. Once that thought penetrates, my adrenalin rush bottoms out and I start to shake. I drop to the floor and curl up into a fetal position. I can't stop crying or shaking. The enormity of what I just went through …alone sinks in. This was the closest to death I had ever been.

I sit up hugging my knees, wiping the tears away. The silence inside is unnerving. I can still hear shuffling and the moans of the walkers outside. The herd still hasn't made its way through yet. I need to hear a voice even if it's my own. "You're safe…you're safe…you're safe," I whisper to myself. "I'm not ready to die. I've got too much to live for now. Daryl will come…I know he will….I know he will."

As much as I want to close my eyes and go to sleep, I can't. I need a plan. I need to help Daryl know where I am. He's an awesome tracker, but he can't see through walls. I have to let him know I'm here, but not anyone else. I can't chance anyone else finding me.

"Think, Lauren think!" I get up off the floor and slide my knife back into its sheath. I look around with flashlight lighting the way. This is some sort of office, so I start to rummage through the desks looking for something...anything. Opening a bottom drawer in one of them I see it, one of those thick markers you can write on glass with. Perfect!

I walk to the front door and take a peek through the blinds. "Damn, still too many walkers out there for me to show myself, but it is thinning out. Patience, Lauren …patience" I tell myself. "Daryl can't ride through the herd so you have time."

I don't blame Glenn and Tara for what happened. I blame myself. The rule is we don't split up, and I did. I broke the rule and I paid the consequence. Simple as that, but I doubt Daryl will see it that way. "I'll deal with that if…I mean when I get back. It was my fault, no one else's."

The next time I looked outside the sun was down and the walkers were gone. I raised the shade the covered one of the large front windows. I debated what to write. I didn't want to say 'Hey, I'm here' in case anyone else came by. I needed a message that he would understand. In a flash of school girl brilliance it came to me. I drew a large heart with an arrow going through it. Then I added the initials 'DD'. It made me smile. ..finally. It was silly and childish, but I knew he'd see it.

Now I just had to sit and wait for my black knight to ride in on his motorized horse and rescue me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Daryl**

I need to get to Lauren as quickly as I can, but I have to be smart about it. Once I got out of town and past the stations that kept the walkers out, I was in dangerous territory. I can't fly down these dark roads as fast I'd like to go. I could barely see what was in front of me and nothin' off to the side. I was passing scattered walkers along the road and weaving around many more. The herd that started all of this was never far from my mind. If I came across them, I wouldn't stand a chance.

Finally, I made the turn down the road that the strip mall was on. The only light I had was from the headlight on my motorcycle. Everything else was close to pitch black. I could barely see remnants that the herd had passed through. The moon from up above helped when it wasn't blocked by clouds. I stopped the bike in front of the sporting goods store and grabbed my crossbow off the back. With a flashlight in one hand and my crossbow up and ready I knew I'd have to search the entire store. I had to find her one way or another. When I entered through the broken front doors, I saw the packages of bolts Lauren had tried to get for me laying in a pile on the dirty floor.

Fuck. This was all my fault. She was looking for bolts for me and even though I hadn't asked her to do it, she knew I needed them. Damn it! She may be dead and all for what? Me? She wanted to do something for me. I didn't deserve it or her.

My determination and luck got me through the store. I took out more walkers than humanly possible. Not a sign of her. I see that the back door is open and look out there. I see walkers and walker bodies but nothing else. I scout out the left side of the building, then work my way down the right. No sign of her, but she had to have come out the back. Too many walker tracks covered up any footprints that may have been hers.

I need a new plan, so I run around the building and head back to my bike. I start it up and slowly ride down the street looking for a sign…for anything. "C'mon Lauren," I say to myself. "You know I'd come looking for ya, show me where you are. Fuck it babe, where are you?"

I rode down the street checking out the right side and then back looking at everything on the opposite side. Something caught my eye and I stopped the bike. I looked at a window in front of an insurance building. A huge smile came across my tired face. There was a heart with an arrow through it and my initials. I had found Lauren.

I knocked twice on the door, waited and knocked a single time. The door flew open and she jumped into my arms almost knocking me over.

"I knew you'd find me, I knew it!" she cried.

"Of course I would," I told her my voice thick with emotion. I had almost lost her and that would have killed me. I brushed away her tears and looked her at her. My eyes were locked on her hers. "Don't you ever do that again. You hear me? Don't you scare me like that. I can't lose you… I…love you."

I was so afraid to tell her, but I had to. People had betrayed me my whole life, but she hadn't. Did she love me back? I think my heart stopped for a second while I waited for her to answer.

A huge smile spread across her tear stained face. "Daryl Dixon I have loved you since Hershel's farm. It's about time you told me."

I held onto her like my life depended on it…and it did. She was the reason I woke up in the morning, the reason I lived and breathed. I had never had a person like this before in my life and I never would again.

"I'm a guy, aren't we supposed to be a bit slow?" I said laughing at her. Then turning a bit more serious, I said, "I've never said that to no one else…no one and I don't plan to…just you."

"I love you so much Daryl," she softly said to me, "But let's get the hell outta here."

I kissed her deeply, but quickly. "Let's go." Together we climbed on my bike and she wrapped he arms around me tightly…just the way I liked it. The engine roared to life and we took off…back to our home and our life together.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Lauren**

I was never so happy as when I heard Daryl knock on that door. I had no doubt that it was him and I just flew into his arms when I saw him. I kept saying over and over, "I'd knew you come…I'd knew you'd come."

He tilted my chin so I was looking up at him. "Did you doubt it?"

"Not for a single second!" I told him. He would always be my dark knight and I knew I could count on him for anything.

"Don't you ever do that again," he told I could hear his gravelly voice shaking. "Don't you scare me like that. I can't lose you… I…love you."

My heart soared and everything I went through today was worth it just to her him finally tell me he love me. This was huge for him… for us.

I could feel tears creeping into the corners of my eyes...again. "Daryl Dixon I have loved you since we were at Hershel's farm. It's about time you told me."

I saw him relax with my declaration. He looked peaceful in the moonlight for the first time ever. I reached up to touch the handsome, strong face that I dreamed about every night and loved every day. I never wanted him to doubt my love for him ever. "I love you so much, Daryl…but let's get the hell outta here."

After a quick, but still fiery kiss, we jump onto his bike to head back home. As we get in front of the sporting goods store I had him stop. "What?" he asked.

"The bolts…I dropped them by the door…couldn't we just get them? You need them." I suggested.

"Really?" he turned looking at me like I was crazy. "Those things almost cost you your life and you want to go back for them? Fuck no."

"Daryl, they are right by the door. We could do it together. Please?" I begged him. I don't know why but getting them for him was so important to me, but it was. "Please?"

"Okay, I saw them when I searched the store for you and they're close to the door." He turned off the bike and we got off. "We do this together and if there are any walkers, I mean even one…we are outta there. You got that?"

I nodded yes and hoped he could see that in the dark. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and I unsheathed my knife and had it ready in my hand. We only had to go about ten feet into the store and about a half dozen packages lay in a pile on the floor. Daryl kept watch as I scooped them up and put them into my pack.

"We gotta go now!" he said and I followed him without question. He used his knife to take out a walker by the door as we ran out to get back on the bike. It only took a second or two for Daryl to have the engine roaring and we flew down the dark road towards home.

The relief of seeing the cabins again was incredible. I was so happy to be home and see everyone again that I practically ran up the front steps. Daryl was dragging behind. "C'mon. I want to see everyone and I'm starved," I told him.

"Yeah…about that," he started to say when the front door burst open. I was surrounded by my family immediately. Hugs, kisses and welcomes backs flew all around me. We all settled into the living room. I knew they would want to hear what happened. I noticed that Daryl was off to the side, not with me and the group and that didn't make any sense. Then I felt the tension in the room skyrocket.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around the room before my eyes settled on Daryl. I saw Glenn and Tara look down at the floor and I knew what was going on. Daryl blamed them for what happened to me. I could only imagine what he had said when he found out I was missing. I had to make this right, it was my fault after all.

"Daryl, please come here. I need to say something to you and everyone."

"We can talk later," he tried to convince me.

"No, it has to be now." He moved closer to me sitting on the arm of the sofa, but I moved over and pulled him down to me. "I want everyone, especially you Daryl to know that this was my fault and mine alone. This was not Glenn or Tara's fault. I'm taking full responsibility for what I got myself into."

"No," both Tara and Glenn said at the same time. "We split up and we never should have left you in the store," Glenn added.

I saw Daryl's face get the stone cold look that happens with he's really angry. "Fuckin' right. You never should have left her." If looks could kill, we'd be burying Glenn and Tara right now.

I put my hand on his arm, hoping to relax him. "Daryl, it was my idea. I thought I'd find the bolts in the next aisle and be right behind them. Glenn fought me about it, but I insisted. I was two maybe three minutes behind them, but we didn't realize a herd had moved in. They had no choice but to go."

"They left you there," he growled.

"I told them to. They didn't want to, but why put all three of us in that position, instead of just me. It was my fault, why should they have to suffer for my bad decision? They made the right choice, Daryl."

"I'm sorry," Glenn said softly. "I wanted to stay…we wanted to stay, but we were overrun. She was safer in the store and we barely made it out past the herd."

I could see that Tara and Maggie both had tears in their eyes. Rick finally spoke up. "Daryl, I know this was hard, but they did the right thing. Lauren knew she had to just wait it out until we could go back for her. We weren't giving up on her, we just needed the daylight."

I could see Daryl starting to come around. "Babe, it's okay. I'm back fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. I knew you'd find me as soon as you found out and you did. I never doubted that for a minute. You're my own personal knight in shining…leather?" I said with a big smile. Everyone laughed except Daryl who I think was a bit embarrassed by my declaration.

"Instead of using a horse, he uses horsepower," Sasha added.

"Exactly!" I said with a laugh. "Now do we have anything to eat...I'm starved."

The girls all followed me to the kitchen where Carol was insisting heating up the left over dinner they had earlier for me. I saw Glenn walk up to Daryl and they talked. The tension in Daryl was gone and I could see that he no longer blamed Glenn. I caught his eye and gave him a wink. Whether he liked it or not, he was my hero…and he always would be.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Lauren**

I had a quick dinner and chatted with the girls awhile after my fiasco in Radway. It was getting late and I was ready to crash. I thanked Carol for the meal and when I got up, I caught Daryl's eye. We said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs. Once we got inside our bedroom, I just melted into his arms. I was exhausted, but I still needed him. We must have stayed that way for a minute or two. I could feel the beating of his heart through his shirt. I needed that comfort that I had always found in his embrace.

"I almost lost you tonight," Daryl said softly. He tightened his hold on me, it was like he wanted to make sure I was still there.

"But you didn't. We've all been in close scrapes before…this one was just a bit…closer than usual," I whispered back.

"I don't doubt your ability, but we can't know what could happen. Don't take those chances again…please." He wouldn't look at me, but just kept holding onto me.

Daryl never said 'please'. I wasn't sure he even knew the word, but for him to say it now, I knew how upset he was. "I won't take any unnecessary chances again and I will follow the rules we set up. Every day we go out is a chance…but I'll be more careful. I promise."

I finally lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Daryl was never one to show much emotion, but tonight was different. He relaxed with my promise. I saw a softness that I had never seen before, a peacefulness about him that had never existed prior to now. The urge to kiss him overwhelmed me, so I lifted my lips to his, first gently then I responded to the hunger I felt coming from him.

My hands slipped his leather vest off his body and it dropped to the floor, then I unbuttoned his shirt and it followed making a soft thud. He pushed me back towards the bed and only when I felt it hit me behind my legs did we separate. He pulled my shirt up over my head tossing it aside and my bra soon joined it on the floor.

Daryl kissed me again with an urgency that I could feel all the way to my toes. I was losing myself in his kiss, as I knew I would…as I always did. No other man had ever made me feel this way. I wanted him more than I ever thought was possible to want anyone.

We fumbled with our pants finally kicking them off in our haste. I lay down on the bed and Daryl quickly climbed up and lay down next to me. He pressed his lips to mine tenderly sat first, then I deepened the kiss and he eagerly joined me. I could not get enough of his hands. Each caress sent sparks throughout my body and the room was filled with soft moans and passionate kisses. I could feel Daryl's hard erection pressing against me. His lips traveled all over my bare flesh, as my fingers intertwined in his hair. The temperature in the room rose dramatically.

I took the initiative and turned my body to face his. I hooked my leg around him, so that when I turned onto my back, I pulled Daryl on top of me. I was desperate for him. I raised my knees allowing him access to my wet sensitive sex. Daryl smiled at me and my aggressiveness, and with one swift movement of his hips and he was inside me. I cried out in ecstasy, while Daryl groaned deeply. Together our joined bodies moved faster and faster until neither of us could take it anymore. First mine and then Daryl's body began to tremble as the waves of our climaxes took us over the edge. The boundaries of control were completely lost as we both fell into the abyss that only true love could bring.

We laid together for a while our bodies stuck together with the sweat our loving making had brought. Daryl finally slide off of me and together we brought the bed covers over us. There was a slight chill in the night air. I lay in the crook of his arm, until he turned on his side to face me. His rough fingers rested on my cheek. "I love you," he said simply and quietly. "I never knew what love was… until you."

My eyes filled with tears, those damn silly stupid happy tears that only came out when I was overwhelmed with joy. "I love you too. I've waited a long time to hear those words from you and it was all worth it. Every time you growled at me or didn't talk to me or treated me like a kid sister was worth it, because I know now you loved me then…you just didn't know it."

"You're right," he said wiping away my tears with his hand. "I was scared of what you made me feel, so I did what I always did… I fought back. I don't want to fight anymore."

"You don't have to Daryl. I'm here… I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere." I hoped he believed in me…in us. He hadn't had an easy life before the turn coming from a loveless abusive family. He was a better man now, than before. He had become his own man, not a shadow of his crazy brother. Daryl had found the family and the trust he had never had before and he had finally found love…with me.

His face suddenly became serious, a look I knew all too well. He intertwined his fingers on his right hand with mine. I was getting nervous until the corner of his mouth lifted into a small smile. "Marry me." He spoke the two words every woman in love waited to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I told him raining kissing all over his handsome face. He did believe.

Marriage is a vow from the heart and soul of two people pledging themselves to each other. The legal aspect of it no longer existed. Like Maggie and Glenn, we decided to pledge ourselves and our love to each other forever. Daryl and I talked about how we wanted to do this. I knew he wasn't one for a big ceremony and to be expressing his feelings in front of everyone, so I came up with an idea that he liked.

It's been a week since he's asked me to marry him and today's the big day. Our friends are very happy for us and are respecting our wishes for an unusual ceremony that fits into this unusual world we now live in.

I'm wearing a dress I had found in my old closet and Daryl is dressed as Daryl in his leather vest with the wings, button down shirt and dark pants. All I asked for from him was for whatever he wore to be clean. That would have been normal for anyone else but Daryl. The day is cool, but still comfortable as we walk hand and hand down to the end of the dock…just me and him. Our friends eagerly watch from the front porch of the main cabin.

I can feel his palm sweating as we reach the end of the dock that overlooks the lake. We're both nervous, but I've never wanted anything more than to be his wife. We turn towards each other and I give his hand a squeeze. "Daryl Dixon, I never thought I would end up here with you. This is a dream come true for me. I've told you before that even back when you were being a jack ass, I still would get butterflies when I saw you or you looked at me. I still get them now," I told him. "You've changed and I've changed…and that's what makes you and me work. There is absolutely no one else in this world that I would rather have for my husband but you. You are my life and my heart and I am completely in love with you." After a moment's hesitation I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes, "I pledge my forever love to you."

I am doing my best not to cry, but it's hard. I see a tear in the corner of Daryl's eye and it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to break down into happy tears. He wipes the lone tear away and now it's his turn.

"Words don't come easy for me, so I'm trying my best so say it right," he started. I gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement and I got a smile from him in return. "I was broken before I met you. I didn't have a normal family growing up and all I knew was anger and pain. When I hooked up with the group and Rick everything started to change. I found people who relied on me and trusted me and I could trust them back. You were one of those people. No matter what I did, you were always nice to me and I finally realized what true friends and family are all about. You healed me Lauren, your kindness and love put all my broken pieces back together and I am a new man because of it. You showed me how to love and that I could be loved…that I deserved it." Daryl took a deep breath. "I pledge my forever love to you."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they streamed down my face. His words blew me away. I never knew he had that in him. He takes my left hand and places a gold band on it. I was shocked. We hadn't talked about rings. "Where did you get this?" I asked in surprise.

He smiled back at me. "I saw it a few weeks ago, and took it hoping someday we'd be doing this."

I threw my arms around his neck. "I love it," I told him, and I love you."

"I love you too Lauren…now and forever." Our lips touched sealing our union. I was his wife and I was the happiest I could ever be. I was no longer Lauren Delany, but Lauren Dixon. It was a name I was proud to bear.

A loud round of applause and whistles came from the front porch and we both turned to see our friends celebrating our commitment. Hand in hand we walked down the dock towards the house and our family, ready to begin our new life together. The world turning upside down, where the dead still walked the earth, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Go figure.

The End.


End file.
